


It Only Takes A Taste (When You Know It's Good)

by ritaskeetered



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritaskeetered/pseuds/ritaskeetered
Summary: Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 174
Kudos: 149





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's Jilytober and it has been such a long time since I wrote anything I liked. Thank you to all the people who have always supported me and my writing. I appreciate all the love my fics have gotten over the years. This one is for all of you! I hope it cheers you up in these uncertain times where so many of us might feel hopeless, lonely or scared. Stay safe and healthy everyone!
> 
> This is a Jily Royalty AU. I wrote some of this while listening to the soundtrack of the musical "Waitress", which explains the title. Mary's Instagram account @notmaryberry is, unfortunately, not a real one.

**Prologue**

**TRANSCRIPT OF EPISODE #383 OF THE "@NOTMARYBERRY" INSTA FOOD VLOG**

MARY: Good day to you, my darlings! As I promised yesterday, I am posting a recipe for a celebratory Victoria Sponge today. [ _Picture of Jenna Coleman playing Queen Victoria in ITV’s "Victoria" inserted_.] As you all know, Jenna Coleman - whoops, Queen Victoria - loved a good sponge cake and regularly had a slice with her tea. So, are you guys ready to create the perfect Victoria Sponge with me today? Welcome to _Not Mary Berry_ , my name is Mary and I love sharing my recipes, life hacks and general nonsensical drama with all of you! 

[ _"God Saves the Queen" plays._ ]

MARY: Before we do anything, let's preheat that oven, so you can hop the sponge right in once you've finished creating the batter. Preheat the oven to 180C or - for my followers who are not too keen on Celsius - 375F. 

[ _Mary's painted fingernails - a sugary pink - turn the oven button to 180C_.]

MARY: So, what do we need for the sponge today? We need: 3 eggs, 150 grams of caster sugar, 150 grams of unsalted butter, 150 grams of sieved self-raising flower and half a tablespoon of vanilla essence. Let's start there!

[ _Mary is seen cracking eggs_.]

MARY: You might wonder why I feel like celebrating royally [ _winks_ ] today. Well, you see... you all remember Lily? [ _Video of Lily sampling one of Mary's curries and loudly exclaiming "Oh my gosh, Mary!"_.] Right, that's her! My roommate and live-in food sampler. 

[ _Mary puts the caster sugar, unsalted butter and vanilla essence in a bowl_.]

MARY: If you've been here for a while, you will know that Lily is the best person in the world. She literally is the most selfless being to walk the earth. She is the mastermind behind and the beating heart of _Exceed Expectations_ [ _logo appears in the corner of the screen_ ], an organisation that encourages teens and young adults to do just that. Her organisation gives these young people the opportunity to volunteer and advocate for causes that matter to them. Please visit the website exceedexpectations.org.uk and marvel at the great things my friend does! She literally helps so many people! 

[ _Short sequence of Beyoncé's "Who Run The World (Girls)" plays_.]

MARY: Okay, so - now the caster sugar, unsalted butter and vanilla essence are in a bowl, cream it until light and super fluffy! 

[ _Fast forward: we see Mary's KitchenAid fluff the mixture_.]

MARY: Look at this! Doesn't it just look too good not to eat? [Z _oom in on the mixture and then back to Mary's face._ ] I'm so tempted to just eat it! Now, let's whisk those eggs! 

[ _Mary grabs a whisk and starts whisking the eggs by hand_.]

MARY: I know I could use my KitchenAid, but this is such a satisfying task! Did you have a bad day at work? Did someone just annoy the heck out of you? Whisk it out, people!

[ _Fast-forward, Mary's whisking. We see the whisked eggs_.]

MARY: Now, let's add these to the cream we just fluffed. Add gradually, though, don't pour it in all at once!

[ _Another fast-forward: the eggs are added to the mixture_.]

MARY: Final step for the batter... add the sieved self-raising flower to the mixture and gently fold it in. 

[ _We see the batter become a smooth mixture_.]

MARY: I bet Queen Victoria never had to make one of these herself, but can we all agree that she was missing out on a near religious experience? My goodness... look at that batter! Now, let's get it in two cake tins and put them in the oven for twenty minutes only.

[ _The cake tins are placed in the oven_.]

MARY: So, now these cakes are in the oven... let's get back to Saint Lily. [ _Laughs_.] She hates that nickname, but, really, she deserves it for hanging out with me every day and tasting all my food - the good and the bad. [ _Video of a gagging Lily. "How much salt did you use?"_ ] It might come as a surprise to you, but not all my recipes are a hit. [ _Brief pause_.] Anyway, back to why I'm baking a Victoria Sponge today... my Lily is going to Buckingham Palace today where she will be awarded and MBE! [ _Short videos inserted of Mary gasping in delighted surprise. Different angles_.] I know, I know... isn't this insane? My best friend - sorry, Marlene, you know I love you too, but Lily is clearly my favourite since you moved out?! What's that all about?! - my best friend Lily Evans is going to be a Member of the Order of the British Empire for making a positive and significant impact on the London teen and young adult community through her organisation _Exceed Expectations_!

[ _Theme for the ITV “Victoria” plays in the background_.]

MARY: What the actual fudge?! How am I friends with such a person, right? I cook and bake for a living and ramble about my life on Instagram while my BFF saves the world one step at a time?!

[ _Dinging noise_.]

MARY: That's the oven! Prepare for the food porn!

[ _Gets the cakes out of the oven_.] 

MARY: I wish you could smell these, it's literally so, so good! [ _Takes in the smell and gasps_.] Technical people, I need you to make it possible for my peeps to smell my food to. Get on it, will you? It's so satisfying, you guys!

[ _Places the cakes on a cooling rack._ ]

MARY: So, now that we're leaving these to cool, let's work on the buttercream. You need 150 grams of softened unsalted butter, 220 grams of sieved icing sugar to make this deliciously sweet and some more vanilla essence. Place these in a bowl and cream it! 

[ _KitchenAid at work_.]

MARY: Buttercream is such a classic and it's deliciously sinful. I don't eat it every day, clearly, but today is a special day!

[ _Buttercream is done. Mary lifts the bowl_.]

MARY: It's so smooth! I love it!

[ _In the background: "Mary, can you please zip me up?"_ ]

MARY: Did you hear that? It's my girl Lily! She is getting ready to receive her MBE at Buckingham bloody palace!

[ _Brief fast-forwarding. We see Mary leave and return._ ]

MARY: That girl is a knock-out, I'll tell you! It's such a shame we're both straight.

[ _"Single Ladies" plays. Mary dances._ ]

MARY: All right, that's enough. I'm clearly not a dancer and this Victoria Sponge is so close to being finished! [ _Grabs the sponges_.] Okay, so these have cooled down beautifully and it's time to spread a layer of jam on them. It can be raspberry or strawberry, homemade, Tesco's or Waitrose. I personally love to make my own jams - for a step by step process watch episode 231 - and Lily is a fan of my raspberry jams, so that's the one I will be using! 

[ _Mary spreads the jam on the surface of one sponge_.]

MARY: Now, spread a layer of buttercream on top of the jam. It can be nice and thick.

[ _Spreads out the buttercream_.]

MARY: This is so close to being finished and it looks absolutely delicious! Final step: gently place the other layer on top and press it down - be nice to that sponge, though! Pat it like a puppy!

[ _Zooming in: we see the sponge in all its glory._ ]

MARY: Now, sprinkle some icing sugar on top and - if you have them - you could add some strawberries or raspberries to decorate!

[ _We see Mary behind her kitchen counter, two porcelain cups of steaming tea and two slices of the Victoria Sponge_.]

MARY: Now, let's get Lily here to celebrate her achievements before she leaves the flat to have tea and biscuits with the Queen!

[ _Lily and Mary behind the kitchen counter_.]

MARY: The woman of the hour is here!

LILY: You make me sound like I saved a kitten from a tree or cured a previously incurable disease.

MARY: You are a superwoman and you know it. It's a wonder they didn't cast you as Wonder Woman.

LILY: Gal Gadot is an actual goddess! Did you hear she'll be portraying the role of Cleopatra in a new film?

MARY: [ _Gasps_.] Oh my god! Why do you do this to me?! You don’t share this with me for the first time on camera?! What's wrong with you?! 

LILY: [ _Laughs_.] I’m terribly sorry, I should have known this would make you go all emotional... but can I actually try this Victoria Sponge? It looks amazing!

MARY: Of course you can! It’s all in your honour! On the count of three?

LILY: Three.

MARY: Two.

LILY: One.

MARY: Bite!

[ _Mary and Lily take a bite_.]

LILY: Oh my lord.

MARY: Good?

LILY: So good! [ _Takes another bite_.] It literally only takes a taste.

MARY: Thanks, babe! [ _Looks at the camera_.] And to you: thank you for watching! Send me pictures of your own Victoria Sponges, so I can share them as Instagram stories and give you a shout out. See you on the next episode of… _Not Mary Berry_! Next time we’ll focus on a perfectly balanced breakfast and don’t forget: sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of! It's certainly true about this sponge.

LILY: So, so true!

[ _We see Mary and Lily take one more bite._ ]

[ _End credits_.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I'd add this: I have no experience as a vlogger, so this may be completely inaccurate. It was meant to be fun and lighthearted, so please forgive me for any inaccuracies.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first official chapter of this new Jily Royalty AU. I hope you guys will like this! I'm so nervous to be posting again and I'm so scared you guys won't like it. But I'll just see this as a bit of an experiment: can I still do this? Can I still write? I'm honestly terrified!

“Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom,” Lily muttered under her breath, walking as fast as her heels would allow her and checking the hall for the escape she was looking for. She needed to get away – even if it was just for a few seconds – from her sister and brother-in-law who had found fault in her as soon as she arose from the St James’ Park tube station just outside of Buckingham Palace.

“Sneakers, Lily?” Petunia had asked as they stood outside in the early autumn air. She sounded incredulous and had rolled her eyes. “Truly.”

“They’re only for the tube,” she had told her sister, hating that she felt the need to apologise for a practical solution to the many challenges taking the tube in formal wear provided. “My heels are in my bag.”

It had been the end of that conversation as it had been high time to move towards the gates of Buckingham Palace. Petunia had insisted on being the first to enter, so they could absorb the atmosphere and truly experience what the palace was like.

“Some of these people they give an MBE to are quite camp, you know,” Petunia had argued with Lily over the phone a week earlier. “They want to include people from all parts of society, I suppose, but, really, the Queen must be appalled to see some of those people arrive sometimes. That reminds me… you did go shopping and get a proper dress, right?”

“I actually thought about prancing around the palace naked,” she had told her sister.

“Don’t be camp yourself, Lily,” her sister had answered.

Now, they had been at the palace a full thirty minutes and they had an hour to go before the start of the Investiture Ceremony. Vernon and Petunia were enjoying the tea, cakes and biscuits set out in the grand dining room and complaining about everyone and anyone that crossed their path.

“I wonder what possessed people to award and MBE to a football player,” Vernon had grumbled. “Surely, it can’t be that difficult to kick a ball around.”

Lily had wanted to tell him that this particular football player actually built a school and founded a charity in South Africa – the country he was born in – to support children in need, but she knew her protests would fall on deaf ears as Petunia had immediately agreed with him, saying that he himself would surely earn an award soon for all the good his drilling company did.

This had pacified Vernon, thankfully, but when her sister had started talking about the dress that one of the women in the room wore, Lily knew it was time to excuse herself and find a bathroom to hide in for a few minutes.

She had taken her sister and brother-in-law to be polite, out of courtesy. In all fairness, she had expected them to say no to the invitation as they normally did not like to associate themselves with Lily. She had been prepared to hear her sister come up with an excuse and wouldn’t have cried over it, for she would have taken Mary and Marlene instead. Mary would have loved it and would have spent every second marvelling over the elegant set-up of the afternoon tea they were presented with as soon as they entered the dining room. Marlene, on the other hand, would have grumbled, for sure, but she would only have done so to cover up the fact that she was stupidly proud of Lily. They would have laughed, they would have had a grand old time and they would have gone home to celebrate with a bottle of champagne and a candle-lit dinner prepared by Mary.

This might still be the case, anyway. (Mary was not as adept at keeping surprises as she always imagined she was.) But, of course, she would have much rather spent the entire day with the two girls she had become closer to in recent years than she had ever been to her own sister.

She let out a sigh and – since she still hadn’t found a bathroom – decided to head for the window on her right, leaning against the wall next to it. She closed her eyes momentarily and stepped out of her heels. This would inevitably prove to be a terrible decision when she would put them on again in a few minutes, but her feet ached already and she was wearing tan tights, so it wasn’t as if she was technically standing on Buckingham Palace’s carpet in her bare feet.

She supposed she should have been over the moon to be here and – don’t get her wrong – she absolutely was. She had been flabbergasted when she had received a letter to say that she was to receive an MBE. She had been sure the letter had been addressed to the wrong person, but when she had been called a day after receiving the letter to go over the protocol for the ceremony, she had realised that this was definitely not a joke, nor was it a dream.

Now, slumped against the wall, wearing an emerald green midi dress, she enjoyed the peace and quiet of a random hallway in Buckingham Palace, home to the Queen and the Prince Consort. It was surreal, but – at the same time – she hadn’t had a moment to relax in weeks and it was wonderful to connect with herself again, even if it was just for a moment.

Also, the carpet was super comfortable and quite nice and warm.

Suddenly, something furry bumped into her legs and she pushed off the wall in shock, opening her eyes as she looked down on a white cat, rubbing itself on her legs.

“Oh,” she said, crouching down instantly, “oh, aren’t you beautiful?” She started to pet it and the cat purred happily, closing its eyes and flinging itself even closer against her. “Aren’t you just precious, my darling?” she said, although she wasn’t sure if she hadn’t started purring herself.

“Don’t let him fool you,” she then heard a voice say.

Startled, she looked up, only for her eyes to widen.

In front of her, leaning on the wall opposite hers, stood Prince James, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He was wearing a uniform, clearly ready to attend the Investiture Ceremony she was expected to attend soon as well.

The Prince smiled down on her, his eyes twinkling. “I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said.

He was very tall. At least, he seemed quite tall from her position on the floor with the white cat. He wasn’t wearing his signature glasses, which probably meant he was wearing contact lenses now. Perhaps that’s why she couldn’t stop looking into his eyes.

“His name is Peppermint,” he said, nodding towards the cat she was petting still. “He is one of my mother’s eight cats. She loves them far more than she could ever love me and Peppermint here never lets me forget it.”

She looked down on the cat again for something to do and – perhaps – to hide her embarrassment. Here she was, on the floor of a random hallway of Buckingham Palace – a place she had no real right to be in – petting one of the Queen’s cats, while the Crown Prince caught her in the act. It felt like she had committed a crime, treason possibly.

“I’m so sorry,” she stammered, rising to her feet, which was quite the task for Peppermint had wrapped himself fully around her legs, “I have no right to be here. I was just looking for a bathroom, you see.”

“Ah,” the Prince said, he seemed amused. “You will have realised by now that it is honestly true what they say about grand houses and palaces, I presume.”

She was distracted for a moment. He really was impossibly tall. Not just while she had been crouched down next to the cat, but also now she was standing up straight. “Excuse me,” she asked, “what is true about these places?”

He smiled at her. “That it is impossible to locate a bathroom.”

“Oh, yes,” she said, sending him a timid smile in return, “it must have been part of your potty training. A game of ‘Where is the nearest bathroom?’” She cringed inwardly. What did she just say? What was wrong with her? Was she truly that much of an idiot?

The prince laughed, though. It was a warm laugh, a hearty and genuine one.

“Well,” he said, a wide smile still on his cheeks, “shall I redirect you to the nearest bathroom?” His dimples – she thought – had not been photoshopped into the pictures she had seen of him on magazine covers or newspapers. They were very much a real thing.

“That would be fantastic,” she said. “Yes, please.”

“You would have to leave Peppermint behind, I’m afraid.”

She looked down. “Oh, yes.” Not knowing how else to solve the situation of the cat still rubbing himself against his legs, she crouched down, picked up the cat and placed him on the windowsill next to her. “There you go, Your Royal Catness.”

She didn’t miss the Prince’s snort and felt something flutter inside of her, but before she could even address that, the Prince signalled for her to follow him and she did.

“So, are you here for the Investiture Ceremony?” the Prince asked once they were striding in the direction she had come from. He didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. She supposed he had been trained to talk to ‘the people’ from an early age onwards and had to admit he seemed quite proficient.

“Yes, I am,” she said. “It’s such an honour to be here.”

The Prince nodded. “It is often one of the crowning moments in one’s life,” he said and this did sound somewhat rehearsed, as though he had had this conversation several times over the past few years.

“I’m sure it will be,” she said, smiling politely as they stopped next to a door.

“The bathroom,” the Prince gestured.

“Thank you,” she said and then: “Once again, I’m so sorry for just walking around your house. I really just meant to find a bathroom.” _Liar_ , she thought to herself, but this was something he didn’t need to know. He probably already wondered about her mental health and stability.

“And you ran into the right person to help you find one,” he said. “Years of potty training prepared me for this exact moment.”

She laughed at that and he smiled at her. For a moment, they just stared at one another. Or perhaps she stared at him. She was pretty sure that was the case, so she turned towards the door and said her goodbye.

“Thank you so much, I’m really grateful and…” she racked her brain for something to say, “… and also quite desperate, so I’ll just… go. Bye.”

She pushed the door open and closed it behind her as quickly as she could. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, letting out a silent scream. She was such an idiot. What did she just do? She was incredibly lucky that her sister hadn’t witnessed this interaction between Lily and a member of the Royal Family. The heir to the British throne even. Gosh, she could just die of embarrassment and just thinking about seeing him again at the Investiture Ceremony and what he would tell his mother after the ceremony had taken place? She could just imagine them sitting at the dinner table that very evening, laughing and wondering how a lunatic such as she could ever run a successful and meaningful organisation for teens and young adults.

She let the shame wash over her a second longer before taking a step towards the sink and running her hands under the tap. She took a look at her reflection and took some comfort in knowing that she had at least looked okay for her encounter with the Prince. Her make-up and hair were still in place and Mary and Marlene had been right when they said the colour of the dress complimented her skin and eyes.

She had just calmed down considerably when she suddenly noticed that her feet had gotten rather cold. She didn’t need to look down to realise what had happened and – for a second – she thought about possible escape routes, only to realise that there was nothing to be done. She just needed to exit the bathroom, go back the way she came and collect the heels she had so conveniently left out in the hallway where she had first met Peppermint and Prince James.

“Fuck,” she muttered quietly to herself and then she shook her head, straightened her shoulders and left the bathroom with her head held high… only to see Prince James waiting outside it, a pair of heels in his right hand.

“I figured you might need these,” he said. He looked smug, but wonderfully so. In a rugged, devilishly handsome manner.

She took a moment to collect herself before she spoke up. “I have never been more mortified in my life,” she told him and the Prince laughed.

“Don’t be,” he said, “we all lose our head sometimes.”

She shook her head as she took her shoes from him. “Not to me, though,” she answered him, “not usually.”

“Well, I’m glad that today is the day you did then,” he replied. “I’ve always wanted to be a Disney prince.”

“What?” She asked. She looked up at him, confused.

He shrugged. “I returned your shoes,” he said. “You’re Cinderella brought to life.”

She felt her cheeks warm up. “I suppose you’re right,” she said. “I’m sorry I don’t look more like Lily James.”

“I admit,” he said, “that she made a very attractive Cinderella. But I’m not usually into blondes.”

If she hadn’t been blushing already, now would have been the moment she would have started to. Unfortunately, this probably only meant that she had now turned positively pink.

“Luckily,” she answered, “she is currently a brunette.”

He opened his mouth and she could tell he was about to say something that would probably have made her turn into a lobster if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, but she never found out.

From the distance, she could hear a bell, ushering all the people from the dining room into the ballroom where the Investiture Ceremony was about to be held.

“That’s my cue,” they said at the same time.

“Right,” she said, “duty calls for you and I have to run, because my sister will murder me if I’m late to this thing.”

“Then please do run,” he told her. “Can you imagine what the headlines would say?”

“Truly horrific PR,” she answered him, taking a few steps backwards. “Although nothing your team couldn’t handle, I’m sure.”

“The bloodstains in the carpet, though…” the Prince said, still grinning widely.

She smiled back at him before turning around and briskly making her way towards the dining room she had left quite some time ago.

“Wait,” she heard the Prince say. She stopped and turned around to find him watching her. “What’s your name?”

She smiled at him. “Lily,” she said. “It was nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

She turned around just when he said: “It was nice to meet you too, Lily.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you took this long to find a bathroom,” Petunia sulked once they had found their seats in the ballroom. “It was absolutely embarrassing. Vernon had to explain _twice_ that he wasn’t the one to get the MBE.”

“Again,” Lily told her sister, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be the cause of any trouble.”

Petunia scoffed. “You never do,” she said in soft tones. “But yet.”

She didn’t want to argue with her sister. Her head was still reeling. What had just happened? Had she really just spent a considerable amount of time having an actual conversation with the Prince of Wales? She felt giddy, impossibly restless and her leg bounced as she sat in her seat.

“Stop that!” Petunia hissed and she rolled her eyes before crossing her feet at the ankles – Mary had said this was the royal way of doing things.

She let her eyes wander about the ballroom. The room exuded grandeur and luxury and she felt overwhelmed by it. In a completely humbling way. She almost couldn’t believe that she was here to be awarded an MBE. She could never have imagined – and she had always had a truly lively imagination – that she would one day receive an invitation to Buckingham Palace. An invitation that would lead her to receive recognition for something she truly enjoyed: her job, her life’s work even.

“Do you see those thugs in the first row?” Vernon asked, frowning seriously. “I saw that one of them had a golden tooth. Another one had a piercing.”

“You would think they’d have higher standards here,” Petunia agreed with her husband, patting his hand gently.

They didn’t get to comment on any of the other people in the room, though, as a man strode to the front of the ballroom, stood stock still and then asked everyone to rise. Lily wobbled slightly in her heels before she heard the first notes of “God Save the Queen” and could see the Queen and the Prince make their way up the aisle.

The Queen looked positively radiant. She wore a floor-length, royal blue gown and a glittering tiara on top of her head. The look in her eyes was kind as she nodded at the people she glided past. Her son followed her closely in the uniform she had been able to admire earlier. He didn’t look at her, didn’t catch her eyes, but – she decided – that was a good thing. He looked serious, responsible, showing a different side to himself when compared to his earlier smiles, grins, smirks.

The royal pair had arrived at the front of the room and were now standing side by side. The Investiture Ceremony started. One by one, names were called and they were awarded their MBE. The Queen would talk to them, the Prince would pin the award to their chest, the audience would clap and the new Member of the Order of the British Empire would take their seat again.

Every minute that passed, Lily felt herself get increasingly nervous. It didn’t help that every once in a while Petunia would lean over to whisper in her ear that she should not – as the person currently standing at the front of the room – mess up her curtsy or speak too informally to the people that were, so her sister said, “so clearly your superiors”.

“Evans, Lily.”

Her name boomed through the room and she found herself rise from her seat.

“Miss Evans is the founder of _Exceed Expectations_ , an organisation that encourages teens and young adults to make a difference in their direct community. Miss Evans has given these young people the opportunity to volunteer and advocate for causes that matter to them. For all her wonderful work, Miss Evans will become a Member of the Order of the British Empire today.”

She had made her way to the front of the room and completed a – she thought – near perfect curtsy before getting up again and smiling at the Queen. She could feel Prince James’ eyes on her.

“Miss Evans,” said the Queen, “I am delighted to be able to welcome you as a new Member of the Order of the British Empire. Thank you for your service.”

She had seen the ceremony unfold enough times now to know that she was now supposed to turn towards the Prince, who held a pin in his hands.

Her heart beat frantically when their eyes locked, and his hands made their way to pin the award to her chest, right over her heart. She could only hope that he didn’t hear or feel her heart beat this enthusiastically. Lord knows what he would think if he did.

The Prince, however, pinned the award to her chest swiftly and professionally and then took a step backwards.

“Congratulations, Miss Evans,” he said, sending her a smile and then – lowly, so only he and perhaps his mother could hear it: “Lily.”

She stepped back, curtsied one final time and then returned to her seat. She sat down next to Petunia who muttered a quiet “well done” as the next person was called to the front of the room.

She wasn’t sure if she imagined it, but she thought that it cost Prince James greatly to drag his eyes away from her to the elderly male who was to receive his award next.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out for dinner?” Lily asked to be polite. She knew her sister and brother-in-law would want to leave as soon as the official portraits were taken. Once upon a time this would have made her feel sad, but by now she knew better than to expect more.

Not to mention: she was fairly certain Mary and Marlene had plans for the three of them.

“Yes, Lily,” Petunia said, sounding rather impatient, “Vernon has a very important job, you see, and he had to skip work today to support you.”

She nearly snorted, but could stop herself just in time. “Of course,” she said, “and I am so grateful to the both of you that you came.”

“Next,” the photographer said and Lily, Petunia and Vernon took their place, following the photographer’s instructions. The pictures were taken and Lily was about to walk away when the photographer said: “One more of just the recipient of the MBE perhaps?”

She could heard Vernon grumble in the background, but soon enough only Lily was left to stand in front of the camera. Lily, Petunia and Vernon had been one of the last families to be photographed, only two more families were waiting to have their picture taken. Lily was told to straighten her shoulders and to lift her chin slightly. She smiled at the camera and just when the camera flashed, her eyes caught Prince James, who was leaning against the door frame on the other side of the room. He smiled at her.

“One more, please,” said the photographer.

Lily’s gaze returned to the camera. Her cheeks started to hurt with the force of her smile.

“Thank you,” the photographer said. “Next.”

She made her way towards Vernon and Petunia and slyly chanced another glance over her shoulder. Prince James was no longer there, he seemed to have disappeared.

The three of them found their way out of Buckingham Palace and parted their ways just outside the gate. Petunia was quite claustrophobic and, therefore, hated to take the tube. As a result, Vernon was now trying to hail a taxi.

“Thank you for coming,” Lily told her sister. “I really do appreciate it.”

Her sister only nodded in response before saying: “The afternoon tea was quite pleasant.”

Lily knew she wouldn’t get much else out of her sister. Their relationship was too strained. It had always been. So, she only agreed with her and waved at Petunia and her husband as they disappeared in a taxi to take them to Victoria Station, where they would take the train to a train station just outside their hometown. From there they would take Vernon’s car home.

Lily, in the meantime, slowly made her way towards the St James’ Park tube station and took her phone from her bag. She smiled when she saw that her friends had messaged her.

 **Mary** Congratulations!!!! So proud of you!!!!

 **Marlene** Let us know when you’re about to take the tube home.

She quickly sent them a message to say she would get on the tube in a few minutes and was about to put her phone in her bag again when she got a new Instagram notification.

 _@gryffindorroyal now follows @exceedexpectations_

She stopped walking, smiled and pressed her phone to her chest for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. They've met for the first time! This chapter is supposed to set everything in motion. Feel free to let me know what you think! :)


	3. The Socials - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**TRANSCRIPT OF @NOTMARYBERRY’S LIVE INSTAGRAM SESSION**

MARY: Hi you guys! Look who’s here! [ _Grins at the camera_.]

MARLENE: [ _Leans close to the camera_.] How is it possible that 144 people are already watching this video?

MARY: Because we are fabulous, Marls. [ _Pushes Marlene out of the frame_.] Anyway, I got so many of your DMs today and was so happy to see the Victoria Sponge get some love! Your creations look amazing, you guys! But… so many of you have been asking all about Lily’s adventure at Buckingham Palace and we thought –

MARLENE: _We_ did?

MARY: Okay… _I_ thought… that Lily could answer some of your burning questions!

LILY: There is only so much I can say…

MARY: She had to sign a non-disclosure thingy or something. I don’t know. I’ve had three glasses of the bubbly and I can’t remember exactly what she had to sign. [ _Drops the phone_.] Oh, whoops! [ _Giggles_.]

LILY: Oh my goodness, Mary… this is _not_ a good idea…

MARY: [ _Picks up her phone_.] Hi! Sorry! I’m back! [ _Smiles widely_.] Oh, Lily! We’ve got our first question! It’s from @theweasleymatriarch. Love that name, girl! [ _Winks_.] Anyway, she wants to know what the most memorable part of your day was.

LILY: [ _Slightly flushed_.] The most memorable part of my day? Uhm…

MARLENE: Well, obviously when they pinned the award to your chest, right?

LILY: Uhm… yeah, yeah, of course. [ _Clears her throat and flashes a smile_.] That was a very special moment and surreal as well. Suddenly, you’re in front of the Queen and she is, well, she is truly dazzling.

MARLENE: She honestly is such a power house. I love that woman!

MARY: We have another question from @aliceprewett! She wants to know if you talked to any members of the royal household.

LILY: Well, the Queen congratulated me. [ _Brief pause_.] So did Prince James.

MARY: Oh my god! You didn’t even tell us that?!

MARLENE: Maybe because he was literally like: “Congratulations, Miss Evans.” What could she have said?

MARY: I don’t know… how about… [ _squints at the screen_ ]… yes, _exactly_ , @magnoliabrown! What was he like? What did he smell like?

MARLENE: [ _Cackles_.] What did he smell like? Really?! Let’s hope it was soap!

MARY: You’re ruining the moment. We want to hear Lily speak, not you! Come on, Lils, share all the deets!

LILY: [ _Pushes a lock of hair behind her ear_.] Well, he was tall.

MARLENE: He was tall?

LILY: Very tall.

MARLENE: Really?

LILY: Yeah.

[ _Brief moment of silence_.]

MARY: Okay… anything else? Did you notice anything else?

LILY: He had kind eyes.

MARY: Ugh… Lily, this is so boring! You were so close to him! There must be something else you can say?

LILY: Sorry, I can’t think of anything.

MARLENE: Let’s just move on. [ _Gets closer to the screen_.] Oh! This is a good question! @theweasleymatriarch wants to know if you noticed that Prince James’ account is following _Exceed Expectations_ ’ Instagram account.

LILY: You mean @gryffindorroyal? That’s the general account for the royals, right?

MARY: Oh my god, Lily… [ _Rolls her eyes_.] The Queen and the Prince Consort share everything via @buckinghampalace. The Prince lives in Gryffindor Palace, which is on the other side of St James’ Park and that makes @gryffindorroyal his account.

LILY: Oh.

MARY: Yes, oh! [ _Gasps_.] Oh my god… what if he followed you himself, because he thought you looked hot?!

LILY: [ _Blushes_.] Not everything is a romance novel, Mary.

MARLENE: Definitely not, but you did look smoking today.

LILY: [ _Splutters_.] Well… thank you, but… I… this is ridiculous. There is no way he’s in charge of his own Instagram account.

MARY: Donald Trump’s tweets are all his own work.

MARLENE: Ugh… I _hate_ that guy! [ _Grabs a flute of champagne and sips it on camera_.]

MARY: Oh, we have another question! [ _Gets closer to the screen_.] It’s from @peppermintthecat!

LILY: [ _Gets closer herself, nearly pushing Mary away_.] Peppermint?

MARY: Yeah? [ _Shoves Lily’s face out of the frame_.] I can’t read that. [ _Brings the phone closer to her face._ ] Ah, I see… so @peppermintthecat would like to know if you met any cats whilst at Buckingham Palace?

MARLENE: Random.

MARY: Well, maybe Peppermint is looking for a royal feline connection.

MARLENE: Makes sense. If you want to make kittens with anyone, you might as well aim for the stars.

MARY: So, Lily?

LILY: What?

MARY: Did you see any cats?

LILY: [ _Frazzled_.] I just… I… yes, there was a cat.

MARLENE: I always knew the Queen was a cat person!

MARY: I hope that answers your question @peppermintthecat. [ _Reads_.] Oh, Lily, Peppermint says thank you and also adds [ _giggles_ ] that you are really pretty and that he is sure that the prince thought so too.

MARLENE: [ _Laughs and hits Lily on the shoulder_.] Hit on by a cat.

MARY: Aww, Lily, don’t go all shy.

MARLENE: So cute!

LILY: Stop! I’m just really tired.

MARLENE: Food coma!

MARY: Oh, yes! [ _Beams_.] Guys, tell them what I prepared and how good it was!

MARLENE: Of course you would turn this live session in some sort of horrendous self-promotion.

MARY: People expect this to be about food, though. You don’t mind, do you dearies?

MARLENE: Incorrigible!

MARY: All right, all right… let’s sign out. I’ll post a picture of tonight’s dinner in a few minutes. If you guys think it looks good… give it some love and I’ll show you how to prepare the perfect “my best friend just got an MBE and should be treated to a royal feast”-meal!

MARLENE: I’m sure lots of people will need a recipe for that exact occasion.

MARY: Oh shut up, Marley!

MARLENE: Rude!

MARY: Anyway, see you guys tomorrow! Say bye girls!

MARLENE: Bye!

LILY: Bye!

[ _@NOTMARYBERRY’s live session has been terminated_.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	4. The Socials - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Peppermint The Cat**  
_Online_

Are you really a cat?

good evening miss evans 

Sorry, that was an odd thing to say.

But I actually would like to know.

Because the thing is… I met a cat today 

and his name was Peppermint.

handsome fellow isn’t he? 

some would say pawlicious 

OMG

The thing is… you could have just Googled  
and found this image.

paw-lease

i am far too busy keeping my fur in pristine  
condition

I’m sincerely questioning my sanity here.

you’re just as sane as i am  
  


That makes me feel so much better.

I literally pinched myself twice already to  
check I wasn’t dreaming.

I’m just confused. Why pose as your cat?

not my cat. peppermint is my mum’s

also i didn’t want to freak you out

You thought this wouldn’t freak me out?

i wanted to be cute?

as cute as you seemed to think my mum’s  
cat was?

I don’t even know what to say.

i couldn’t have watched your friend’s live  
story using my professional account  
  
this account is the only personal one i have 

You don’t have a pseudonym?

sure do, but that would be predictable

also: there are too many pictures of me already

which ones would i post on my personal  
account? 

I can’t say you don’t have a point there.

I have to ask, though… what’s the  
pseudonym?

good question

???

james potter

James Potter? That’s the pseudonym?

what’s wrong with that?

Nothing, I expected something more  
exotic from a royal posing as his cat  
online.

terribly sorry to disappoint

No, I like it. It has a good ring to it.

thank you. i thought of it this afternoon  
a bare-footed lady complimented my  
potty training

i passed on the compliment to my mother,  
by the way

she was confused

OMG! You did not!

don’t worry, no one knows about our  
impromptu meeting earlier today

I am still so embarrassed.

why?

Because I wasn’t supposed to be there.

Plus: I wasn’t wearing my heels.

I’m pretty sure this would have been   
considered utterly scandalous in another  
century.

you’re right. i could see your ankles

i nearly swooned

also: i’m sure one of my ancestors had a foot  
fetish

it might have been my great, great uncle Alfred

you were lucky not to have run into him

LOL!

But… why did you want to watch Mary’s  
livestream?

will you believe me if i say i like cooking?

I possibly would have if you hadn’t asked  
me if I would have believed you.

the truth is… i’m intrigued

By my friend Mary?

don’t be cheeky

you know it’s you

i used my cat brother’s persona to hit on you

as your other friend put it

i actually don’t like the phrase all that much

it’s not exactly romantic  
  


i’m sorry

was that too forward?

No, I just…

Thank you.

ah, you’ve got a boyfriend

right, should have known

No! No boyfriend!

just not interested?

I’m flattered!

Immensely so!

it’s okay

no harm done

:)

Please just read this, okay?

I am interested.

But also: I’m a workaholic and I don’t  
even have time to breathe on a regular day.   


I’m not nearly as interesting as I seem at  
first glance.

not true

that last bit about not being interesting

i spent my entire evening checking out  
your organisation

you are 28 and were awarded an MBE

Those are literally the most interesting  
things about me.

when i found you in the hallway earlier  
my mind was literally blown  
  
i thought you were too good to be true  
  
likes cats as much as my mum does…

really beautiful!

Is beauty all that matters?

shit

no

fuck

of course not

I was quoting “The Swan Princess”.  
  
I know it’s not Disney.

But I used to watch it all the time when I   
was little.

wtf?

you were joking?

LOL!

i was dying here

i literally was about to bang my head against  
the door frame 

Why would you do that?!

because i’m in despair here

agony!

i feel like mr darcy after his first proposal was  
rejected

luckily he was highly successful the second time  
which shows that there is always hope

I am starting to freak out.

How dare you reference P&P?

That one always gives me all the feels.

star-crossed

i love p&p

don’t tell my mum or anyone else

i’m in the army

i would not survive

It’s a sexist organisation.

There is nothing wrong with a man liking   
a good romance.

I would argue that it’s sexy.

in that case… ;)

Look… I think we are compatible to a  
certain extent.

our names combined make a disney princess

???

lily james

OMG! You’re right! Why didn’t I see that?

it takes a special kind of genius with a lot of time  
on his hands to discover such a thing

All right, so… our names work really well  
together and I clearly think you’re…

tall

STOP!

excuse me

VERY tall

Why am I still here?

because i’m a prince

i’ve got the power

Okay. Stop distracting me for a second.

This is what I have to say:

I’m literally a workaholic and you’re a   
prince.

a tall prince

How would this work?

okay so

can i say something?

Yes, please.

i’m not asking you to marry me

my mum would bloody murder me if she knew  
i proposed to a girl pretending to be her favourite  
son

cat

i meant cat

not son

You are ridiculous.

but when i saw you

and when i wasted my evening checking  
all social media accounts for more info  
about you i thought:

wow she is really quite something

i would like to talk to her

maybe she’ll say no and that’s okay

or maybe she’ll say fine and we could  
just have fun

Have fun?

yeah

you know

chat

laugh

send each other memes

maybe have dinner some time in the very distant  
future

because you are a workaholic and don’t have time

and i respect and appreciate that

what do you think?

I think I need to sleep.

I also need to think.

fair enough

let me know?

Yeah. I will.

Sleep well.

good night

sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm experimenting with form for this fic. Next chapter will be more traditional in form of its layout.


	5. The Full Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words and your enthusiasm for this story! I love reading your comments!

When Lily had told Prince James that she needed to sleep and think, she had thought she would fall asleep roughly half an hour after finishing their conversation and that – after a blissful seven hours of sleep – she would wake up refreshed and ready to tackle the day. She had thought that during that day, she would get some time to herself – possibly lunchtime – to consider what the Prince had suggested and that she would have been ready to give him an answer later that evening. An answer she had thought – to be frank – would be a most clear and definite: “No, but thanks for the offer anyway!”

The reality of the situation was the following:

  * It had taken her two hours to fall asleep. (She had reread her conversation with Peppermint The Cat a.k.a. Prince James at least ten times in that period of time, going over his responses as well as her own as though she was preparing to write a textual analysis essay.)
  * She had slept for roughly three hours only, waking up during the night and checking her phone to check if she hadn’t gone insane. Every single time she did, she noticed that she had indeed been talking to @peppermintthecat the night before.
  * After taking her shower (which she clearly needed, because she needed something to keep her going during the day), Mary had dragged her in front of the camera to try out her “balanced breakfast”, so she could post the video bright and early on @notmaryberry. It had taken Lily at least five minutes to conceal the bags under her eyes.
  * While on the tube to the office, her stomach had started fluttering when she saw that @peppermintthecat had liked Mary’s “balanced breakfast” video.
  * Once she had arrived at the _Exceed Expectations_ office/community space and she had started preparing her morning tea, her colleagues had started screaming out of nowhere, because @gryffindorroyal had reblogged an _Exceed Expectations_ post about the ticket sale for the upcoming Halloween parties in five different parts of London to boost the community spirit, organised by the EE-teens (with some help of the EE-team).



“Oh my god,” Frank Longbottom had explained, his hands in his hair, making it stand up on all ends as he stared at Lily as though she would have all the answers. “Am I dreaming? This can’t be happening to us!”

‘Right back at you, Frank,’ is what she had wanted to say, but she had only smiled widely – it was truly fantastic PR for her organisation – and had wrapped her arms around Frank, because she needed a hug and Frank – being her right-hand man as well as the biggest teddy bear to walk the earth – would never oppose.

And then – all throughout the day – she had asked herself the following questions: How had her quest to find one of Buckingham Palace’s bathrooms – even though, yes, she hadn’t really needed to use the bathroom in the first place – led to a chance meeting with Prince James? Not to mention, what had made Prince James decide that “wow” she was really quite something? And, finally, how had all of this led to them talking on Instagram?

The worst thing was… she couldn’t exactly talk to anyone else about this. If she talked to Mary, Mary would immediately start working on a recipe for the wedding cake. Marlene would not be the best person to talk to either, because she would want to take over the conversation from Lily altogether, claiming that Lily did not know how to flirt. And then… well, who was left? Frank was her best work friend, but he was recovering from his latest heartbreak and she wasn’t close enough to anyone else to feel comfortable talking about this with them.

The only one she could really talk to about this was, well, the prince disguising himself as his mother’s cat on Instagram. Didn’t that just sound utterly ridiculous? Could anyone blame her for thinking she was not exactly sane?

It really would be better if she just ignored his messages. It would be wise if she wouldn’t reply to any possible new ones, because if this is what happened to her after only one – or technically two – conversations with the heir to the British throne… what would happen to her if she actually had fun with him as he suggested?

Yes, that’s it. She knew what to say to him now. She needed to back off and return to her normal, everyday life. She didn’t have time for this.

* * *

**Peppermint The Cat**   
_Online_

Hey.

ouch

i’m not going to like this am i?

How do you know?

the full stop

this is clearly the start of the famous it’s me,  
not you conversation

I’m sorry?

nah, it’s okay

i won’t lie and say i’m not disappointed

i’m dead disappointed

but also

i kind of get it

you can’t always get what you want, right?

I know this is going to sound cliché,  
but it’s really not you.

It’s definitely me.

I have been freaking out over all of this  
all day.

don’t feel bad

i completely understand why you’d say no

It was really nice talking to you, though.

same

Cuddle Peppermint for me?

of course

* * *

It had been a week since her last conversation with @peppermintthecat and Lily would be lying if she said she was fine. She truly wanted to be. She wished she had felt relieved right after, but she had felt truly awful. This feeling hadn’t ebbed away in the days following their final conversation either.

Instead, she had started to check his official Instagram account every night. She’d watch the stories that were posted, the pictures of Prince James doing his work visits… she did everything she shouldn’t have done and hadn’t wanted to do in the first place, but she couldn’t stop herself.

Was it only because he was a prince? Was she especially intrigued by him and his messages and his eyes and his smile and his height because he was so unattainable? Because he was so out of her league?

She needed to stop spiralling down. The only way was up, right? Then why did she so willingly dig herself in the hole that was Prince James’ social media accounts?

“Lily?” she looked up from the cup of tea in her hands to meet five pairs of curious eyes. Her colleagues were clearly expecting a response to whatever they had been discussing.

“Right… I…” she paused, shaking her head, opting to tell them the truth instead of coming up with an excuse as to why she hadn’t been paying attention. “I’m sorry. I kind of zoned out for a minute.”

“No worries,” said Frank, although he did eye her curiously, “we were just brainstorming.”

She sat up straight again and was about to fully commit her focus and attention to the people in front of her when the door to the office swung open. Ihinaa Patil, their receptionist, stepped inside. Her eyes were wide and bright.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, “but this just can’t wait.” She then took a deep breath. “We have a visitor.”

“A visitor?” asked Frank before a stern-looking, but elegant woman stood in the doorway. She surveyed the people in the room before entering.

“Good afternoon,” she said, “my name is Minerva McGonagall. I work for Her Majesty the Queen.”

She was sure her heart skipped a beat. Several ones perhaps.

“You work for the Queen? _The_ Queen?” asked Ted Tonks, gawking.

Minerva McGonagall raised one of her eyebrows. “I wasn’t aware I would need to clarify, but yes. I suppose I work for _the_ Queen. Her Majesty Queen Euphemia.”

Lily recovered and stood quickly. “Please sit down,” she said. “Ihinaa, could you please get Mrs McGonagall a cup of tea?”

“Don’t trouble yourself,” said the stern woman, her eyes on Lily as she sat down in one of the empty seats. “Lily Evans, am I right?”

“Yes,” Lily said, sitting down again as well, “very nice to meet you Mrs McGonagall.”

The woman nodded. “Excellent. I was told to meet with you. We always like to sort matters as quickly as possible. I could have done this over the phone, but it always feels too impersonal to me.”

“Of course,” Lily said. Her colleagues were all looking at her, a mix of alarm, surprise and awe on their faces. “What can we do for you? For Her Majesty?”

“Her Majesty would like to discuss some possibilities for the Royal Household to involve themselves with your organisation.” The woman did not beat around the bush, which Lily appreciated, but her words still made Lily feel strangely light-headed. “She was most intrigued by your organisation and thinks more people should hear about it.”

“That’s very kind,” said Lily.

“How exciting!” Frank exclaimed.

“I suppose it is,” Minerva McGonagall replied, only sparing Frank a glance before returning her eyes to Lily. “The Queen, therefore, suggests we give your organisation the boost it deserves.”

“We are honoured,” said Lily. Her colleagues were beaming by now. “It means so much to us that the Queen would even consider supporting us.”

Minerva McGonagall once again nodded and took her phone out of her bag. “So, if we look at the Crown Prince’s schedule…”

“The Prince?!”

Minerva McGonagall looked up, one of her eyebrows raised. “Yes, the Queen feels that your cause is right up her son’s alley, so to speak.”

“He reblogged one of our Instagram posts last week!” Frank told her happily. “We gained so many followers!”

“And the sales for the tickets for the Halloween parties hosted by our kids skyrocketed!” Ted Tonks added.

“That’s wonderful,” McGonagall said. “Back to the Prince’s schedule. He has an opening in his agenda next Thursday afternoon.” She looked up at Lily expectantly.

Lily’s heart pounded in her chest. For a second, she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Everyone was looking at her and she knew she had to say something, so she blurted out the first thing she could think of: “Excellent!” She jumped up from her seat. “Please excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom, but I’ll be back and we’ll come up with a plan!”

She nearly ran out of the room and she was certain that her colleagues were at a loss for words. Minerva McGonagall just seemed slightly annoyed, but Lily had to leave the room, she had to go and take a deep breath and…

She entered the bathroom, locking the door behind herself and stared at herself in the mirror. Only eight days before she had hid in the bathroom, so Prince James couldn’t find her and now she was hiding in the bathroom from his mother’s assistant. Or whatever Minerva McGonagall’s official job title was.

What was wrong with her? Why did this keep happening to her? Would this ever end?

She ran her wrists under the tap and then took a deep breath before leaving the room. When she entered the office, she found that Frank had taken over from her.

“… would be an excellent opportunity for Prince James to engage with some of the teens and young adults we work with.”

Minerva McGonagall nodded in what appeared to be agreement. “That does sound lovely,” she said. “Plenty of photo opportunities as well.” She typed something down in her phone. “It’s settled then. We’ll start with a meeting between the team and the Prince and afterwards he joins a group of your young volunteers as they go to the Brixton Soup Kitchen to serve food to those in need.”

“What do you think, Lily?” Frank asked, looking at her.

She smiled at him, most grateful that he took over and came up with a wonderful plan that also – coincidentally – didn’t involve her too much as she was currently working with a group of teenagers brightening up one of the community houses on Thursdays. “It sounds fantastic!”

“I’ll take over from you on Thursday afternoon, Lily,” Ted then said. “I’ll bring Dora to work for a change!”

Panic flared up in Lily’s stomach. “What? No! Ted, it’s your day off and I don’t mind. The Brixton Soup Kitchen is Frank’s project.”

“Lily,” Frank said, “you received an MBE for all your hard work and this whole organisation is 75% you and 25% us. You deserve to be getting all the credit for this.”

“Frank,” Lily said, pleading with her eyes, “I really think this is something you should do.”

“Nonsense,” Minerva McGonagall said. “The Queen specifically told me to involve you. You’ll photograph well next to Prince James and we can introduce you as the face of _Exceed Expectations_.”

“Which she is!” Ted agreed.

She was about to argue, but Minerva McGonagall got up from her seat already and she knew nothing she would say would make anyone change their mind.

“I’ll phone you in three days for an update. All details need to be set in stone by then. Have a good afternoon.” The woman swept out of the office, closing the door behind her.

The office was quite until Ted Tonks let out a disbelieving laugh.

“Well fuck me!”

‘Right back at you, Ted,’ Lily thought, her mind swirling and grasping for solutions. How was she ever going to survive until next Friday?

* * *

“But wait…” asked Mary, frowning slightly, “I still don’t understand why you’re this upset. Isn’t this the best thing to happen to _Exceed Expectations_ since, well, _you_?”

“It just doesn’t feel right,” Lily said, grabbing another dress and holding it up in front of her. Mary shook her head and Lily put the dress back.

“Why, though?” asked Mary. “Because for once in your life you’re getting help and don’t have to do everything yourself?”

“I get plenty of help,” Lily told her friend. “The team is irreplaceable.”

Mary sighed. “Of course they are, but really… you are _Exceed Expectations_. You live and breathe that organisation and everyone knows it!”

Lily didn’t say anything, just eyeing dress after dress before deciding she had absolutely nothing to wear to… what was it even? A royal press event? A staged play attended by a member of the royal family? The member of the royal family she least wanted to see?

Okay, that was a big fat lie. She desperately wanted to see him again. If only so she could convince herself that it was all in her head. That that pull she had felt was not actually longer there. Would that second lie fool anyone?

“Lily,” said Mary, “you deserve this. As much as you deserved that MBE.”

She turned around to face her friend and sent her a smile. “Thank you, Mary,” she said. “What would I do without you?”

“Drown in self-pity?” Mary asked, eyeing her curiously. “What’s up with you anyway? Why are you really nervous about all of this?”

“I’m not nervous,” she responded quickly. Too quickly, possibly.

“You _are_ nervous,” Mary said. “Don’t deny it.”

She chewed on her lip for her second before letting out a deep sigh. “Okay, I am nervous, but I actually don’t want to talk about it.”

Mary raised one of her eyebrows. “You don’t want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Even if I tell you that I know for sure that you’ll feel better if you do?”

Lily shook her head. “The thing is… I know I won’t. I just need to sort my head out first.”

“Okay…” Mary eyed her oddly before slowly getting up from Lily’s bed, which she had been sitting on. “Are you down for some sticky toffee pudding then?”

Lily smiled. “I mean… it’s only my favourite dessert?”

Mary hummed. “Never forget who your best friend is!”

* * *

**Details of Prince James’ Visit to _Exceed Expectations_**

****

13:30 – HRH Prince James arrives at _Exceed Expectations_.

13:35 – HRH Prince James and the Exceed Expectations team (consisting of: Ms Lily Evans, Mr Frank Longbottom, Mr Ted Tonks,  
Mrs Rose Cooper, Mr John McLaggen) meet to discuss their work with teens and young adults.

14:00 – HRH Prince James meets a group of teenagers to talk about the projects they are involved in. Ms Lily Evans and Mr Frank  
Longbottom will join.

14:20 – HRH Prince James, Ms Lily Evans and Mr Frank Longbottom travel to the Brixton Soup Kitchen.

14:30 – HRH Prince James, Ms Lily Evans and Mr Frank Longbottom arrive at the Brixton Soup Kitchen.

14:35 – HRH Prince James works with the teenagers, preparing the food which will later be handed out to those in need.

15:30 – Photo opportunity. HRH Prince James will hand out food to the homeless of London.

16:00 – HRH Prince James will leave the Brixton Soup Kitchen.

Signed: HRH Prince James of Wales  
Dame Minerva McGonagall  
Lily Evans (MBE, Founder _Exceed Expectations_ )

* * *

**Peppermint The Cat**   
_Online_

excited to visit ee

just thought i’d clear the air between us

not that i think it needs to be cleared

but just in case: no hard feelings here

Same!

I mean: I’m excited!

There is no need to clear the air.

We’re both grown-ups, right?

Thank you so much for coming, it’s so   
nice of you.

of course

it’s a great cause

more than happy to support it

my mum is really excited for me to go too

she keeps bringing it up

Really?

yeah she says she was really impressed

not just by ee

also by you

she keeps bringing up you specifically really

That’s very kind of her!

We’ve been working really hard to make  
your visit a success.

The kids are over the moon.

i’m sure it’ll be great

i look forward to meeting everyone

Some of them are a LOT.

But they are all brilliant.

I’m talking about both the kids and my  
colleagues here.

some people say i am a lot too

Well, I can promise you that to us  
outsiders you seem like the picture  
perfect Disney prince.

whoop whoop

life’s goal achieved

could you tell my mother?

I’m pretty sure she knows the people love  
you.

anyway just wanted to check we were okay

Totally!

okay see you tomorrow

Yes! So excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hate me yet?


	6. The Socials - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Yes, Mary is sharing real recipes. I love Croque Madames! 
> 
> Just as good without the ham if you prefer the vegetarian option. :)

**TRANSCRIPT OF EPISODE #396 OF THE "@NOTMARYBERRY" INSTA FOOD VLOG**

MARY: Good morning my dears! Yesterday I told you that I would present to you one of my lunch favourites: the Croque Madame! [ _Opening to “Lady Marmalade” plays in the background._ ] Why is this one of my favourites you might ask? Well, see, whenever _that_ time of the month arrives [ _winks_ ], I just need to eat something positively sinful to make me feel better. Also, the French name just has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?

[ _The French national anthem plays_.]

MARY: So, what is a Croque Madame, you might ask? Well, it’s the female version of the Croque Monsieur, which is basically a gentleman’s sandwich. This makes the Croque Madame a sandwich for us ladies!

[ _Short sequence of_ _“Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” plays in the background_.]

MARY: Obviously, anyone is welcome to eat this sandwich. The name may be slightly sexist, but I promise you that it’s truly delicious and the twist I’m about to present to you makes this dish infinitely better, which sounds impossible but I swear… It only takes a taste, people!

[ _Points towards the ingredients on the kitchen counter_.]

MARY: Our ingredients for today are: 10 slices of white bread, 5 slices of Gruyere or Emmental cheese, 5 slices of ham, 12 eggs, 400 millilitres of whole milk, some English mustard, grated cheddar cheese and 100 grams of softened butter, a handful of finely chopped chives.

[ _Takes out an oven dish_.]

MARY: Because this sandwich is the queen of all sandwiches – pun intended – I am not just going to prepare one. I’m going to create a Croque Madame tray bake! It’s an absolutely mouth-watering dish that you will all want to tuck into straight away. Step one you may ask? Generously butter the oven dish!

[ _We see Mary butter the oven dish_.]

MARY: What makes a tray bake truly fantastic is that you get to share and spread the love with other people! You bet that I will share this with my bestie Lily once she gets home later today! She’s got a big day ahead of her. If you follow _Exceed Expectations_ or Prince James on Instagram, you will know that Prince James [ _picture of a dashing Prince James playing polo_ ] is visiting my friend’s organisation today to witness first hand just what a brilliant person she is! Also… can we just appreciate the thighs on that man for a second? [ _Winks_.] Speaking of a delicious dish!

[ _Mary finishes buttering the oven dish_.]

MARY: Okay, so before we do anything else: preheat that oven of yours to 200C!

[ _We see Mary preheat the oven_.]

MARY: Now that the basics are done, start preparing your sandwiches. I always like to spread some English mustard on my sandwich slices to give it just that tad bit extra!

[ _Mary spreads the English mustard on her sandwiches_.]

MARY: After doing that, start building your sandwiches with ham and cheese and cut then in half diagonally.

[ _Fast forward. We see Mary build the sandwiches and cut them in half. She places them in the oven dish. “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” plays in the background._ ]

MARY: Doesn’t that just look gorgeous already?

[ _Starts cracking five eggs_.]

MARY: Okay, next thing to do: beat five eggs and the whole milk until you have something that resembles a batter.

[ _Beats the eggs and milk_.]

MARY: So, once it looks like this [ _zooms in on the mixture_ ], pour it over the sandwiches and makes sure all of them are soaked through.

[ _Mary beams up at the camera_.]

MARY: Don’t you just love this? The smell that’ll be wafting from the oven is going to be amazing! We’re not done yet, though!

[ _Mary gets out the grated cheese_.]

MARY: Sprinkle the cheddar on top. You can decide for yourself how much you’d like to go on. I love cheddar, so I personally think you can never have enough!

[ _Zooming in on the tray bake_.]

MARY: Now, all that is left to do is cracking remaining 7 eggs on top of the sandwiches. Try and space them out evenly.

[ _Fast forward: Mary cracks all seven eggs_.]

MARY: How do we finish this dish? Sprinkle some of the chopped chives on top to add some taste and colour!

[ _Sprinkles the chives_.]

MARY: Now, ready, set and bake [ _winks_ ] in the oven for 20 minutes! You’re going to want to have this for lunch at least once a week for the rest of your lives!

[ _Places the oven dish in the oven_.]

MARY: So, while I wait for this to finish, please tag me in your posts with your perfect Croque Madame tray bakes and tell me who you’ll be eating this tray bake with! I promise your loved ones will adore you for it! Also… [ _the logo for_ Exceed Expectations _appears in the bottom left corner_ ] I can’t tell you enough how important my best friend’s job is. Some of the kids Lily works with will be livestreaming this afternoon’s event and if you have time please go and watch, so you can hopefully decide to donate to her organisation. Even one Pound could make a huge difference!

[ _Oven dings. Mary takes out the Croque Madame tray bake_.]

MARY: Now, what did I say? Perfection. [ _Beams at the camera_.] I’ll livestream Lily’s response as she takes a first bite out of this later today, so stay tuned! For now, though… see you on the next episode of… _Not Mary Berry_!

[ _End credits play_.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if you're making this... feel free to share your thoughts here! Mary would love to know. ;)


	7. A Million Miles Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my baby Miles. I hope you'll love him too! I like this chapter for other reasons as well. I hope you will too!

Some of the kids that Lily worked with had become regulars. They were the ones that would jump at every opportunity to volunteer and help out. The ones that didn’t need to be encouraged, because they were intrinsically motivated. These were the real gems and Lily cherished them as much as she possibly could.

Some of these gems had been diamonds in the rough when they first arrived at _Exceed Expectations_. Some of them had only arrived there in the first place, because their mum or dad had sent them to do something useful – most parents didn’t like it if their children just roamed the London streets after school – or because their friend had dragged them there in the first place. The teens or young adults this happened to, were often prepared to hate it. It always brought a smile to Lily’s face if these young people were the ones that would get most actively involved with the organisation she founded and cherished like it was her baby.

One of these young adults was the 17-year-old Miles. Miles’ mum had sent her son to Exceed Expectations when he was 13 years old. She had caught him smoking with a group of older friends – “the bad sort” – she had said when she had showed up with a grumpy and very disgruntled Miles. “I’m not going to sit around and watch while my son ruins his life.”

Miles had shown up reluctantly for the next few months. His mum would drop him off and she would pick him up at the end of the afternoon. He completed chores, worked in the soup kitchen, went grocery shopping for the elderly, helped out with the art programme for children between 6 and 8 years old… gradually the frown that he had seemed to be wearing like a permanent mask was turned upside down. He had started to enjoy it, he had made friends and Lily would even have to tell him that – sometimes – it was okay to say no.

Miles was also a talented photographer and liked to vlog in his spare time. This made Miles the best, obvious and possibly only choice when it came to telling one of their teens that they were in charge of _Exceed Expectations’_ Instagram account for the day.

“Hi guys!” Miles was wearing his signature hoodie, which should have made him look like a gangster, but instead he just looked like an overly eager puppy, his floppy blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. “This is Miles here and today I’ll be giving you all the ins and outs of Prince James’ visit to _Exceed Expectations_. Stay tuned!” He turned towards Lily, smiling brightly. “Do you think I could interview you, Lily?”

Lily sent Miles a fond smile. “Sure you can!” she told him.

“Brilliant,” he said, walking towards her. “I’ll start filming you in about ten seconds.”

Lily laughed. “Can you give me five minutes?” she asked. “I just need to quickly run inside and check on Frank! I might also stop at a mirror to check if my hair looks okay.”

“You always look beautiful,” Miles said, shaking his head. “But okay… I’ll give you five minutes.”

“Thank you,” she said, placing her hand on her shoulder. “I know you’ll do a great job today, Miles!”

She ran inside. There were far too many things she still needed to take care of. She needed to check on the office again to see if it was actually camera ready, the same counted for the common room where a dozen of anxious teens and young adults were waiting for Prince James to arrive at the head office. They had arrived about fifteen minutes earlier and it had felt like a confetti bomb had burst the moment they had arrived at the front doors.

“Frank!” Lily called as she rushed through the hallway on her heels. The clacking echoed through the halls. “Frank!”

“Yeah!” Frank appeared, nearly sprinting out of the office. “Has he arrived then?”

“No,” she said, “he should be twenty more minutes or so?”

Frank nodded, visibly relieved. “Good! I just made a bit of a mess of things, but I am handling things.” She raised an eyebrow and Frank flushed. “I only spilled the tea all over the pile of agendas for the meeting.”

Lily refused to panic. “But you’ve got it handled?” she asked him.

“Sure!” He flashed her a smile. “I made extra copies… you know me.” He winked at her.

She let out a sigh and shook her head with a smile. “Go and take care of it then. I’m just going to quickly check on the kids and then I’ll go outside.” She put her hands on her waist. “Miles is taking his job very seriously, he wants to interview me.”

“As he should!” Frank exclaimed. “You are the reason why all of this is happening in the first place. If you hadn’t received that MBE…”

“… they wouldn’t have realised we existed, yeah.” Lily answered. “I’m so grateful, but also… I couldn’t help but think that my life would have been a whole lot easier if we didn’t have to make today the best day in the history of _Exceed Expectations_.”

“Every day is the best day here,” Frank said, reassuring her. “Now, check on the kids and then go and find Miles. That guy is probably close to combusting. He seemed particularly energetic today.”

Lily nodded, moving towards the common room where she could her some of her kids chat together excitedly. “That’s true about all of them it seems.”

She walked in to find most of them hanging on the three couches in the middle of the room. She sighed and shook her head.

“Guys!” She said loudly. All of them looked up immediately, some clambered off the couch. “Did I not ask you to make sure you were ready to receive the prince? You look like you are enjoying a pool party minus the pool.”

“Sorry, Lily!” Eleanor said, one of her spunky 14-year-olds. She was a brilliant girl with a lot of potential who always wore edgy and interesting outfits, which she bought at Oxfam. Today, she looked a bit like Alicia Silverstone in _Clueless_. “It’s just so exciting!”

Lily smiled at her, opening her arms as the girl had run up to her for a hug. “It’s okay,” she said. “Just make sure this place is spotless in about ten minutes, okay? You’re in charge, Ellie!”

“Why is Eleanor in charge?” grumbled Nick.

Lily raised her eyebrow, letting go of Eleanor. “Because I say so?”

“I promise the room will look great in ten,” said Eleanor and Lily smiled down at her.

“I count on it!”

She turned around and let out a big sigh when she heard the kids behind her start shouting again. She decided to let it go. Surely, they would soon be too nervous to say anything at all.

She made her way outside to meet Miles, who was taking pictures of the outside of the Exceed Expectations building.

“Don’t move!” Miles exclaimed.

Lily posed, smiling at Miles’ camera and shaking her head as soon as he told her she was good to go.

“Okay, ready for that interview then, Miles?” she asked.

Miles nodded eagerly, taking out his phone.

“Ready, set…”

“Action!”

Lily smiled as Miles started filming himself.

* * *

 **TRANSCRIPT #1 OF MILES’ INSTAGRAM LIVESTREAM FOR @EXCEEDEXPECTATIONS**

MILES: Hi guys! Today is a very exciting day for all of us at _Exceed Expectations_. Especially for Lily Evans, founder of _Exceed Expectations_. She actually received an MBE about two weeks ago. What is that again, Lily?

LILY: It’s an award [ _points to the pin on her chest_ ] which I received at Buckingham Palace. I am now a Member of the Order of the British Empire, which feels surreal.

MILES: It basically means that she is dead cool.

LILY: [ _Laughs_.] I don’t know about that, but it’s great that _Exceed Expectations_ is getting the attention it so deserves. Wouldn’t you say, Miles? How long have you been with us? It might be nice to tell the people all about that.

MILES: [ _Shaking his head_.] This isn’t about me, Lily, this is about you.

LILY: I would beg to differ. This is about _Exceed Expectations_ and the organisation wouldn’t be anywhere without you guys.

MILES: [ _Sighs and rolls his eyes_.] All right… so, my name is Miles as I told you guys earlier. I am 17 years old and I’ve been a fan of Lily’s [ _Lily laughs_ ] for about four years. She says we make _Exceed Expectations_ , but it’s really her. She listens to us, helps us, encourages us and she helps us make meaningful connections in our own community.

LILY: I should ask you to take over this account more often, Miles.

MILES: [Beams.] Yeah, it’s fun! I really wouldn’t mind.

LILY: We’ll see what we can do! Although it might be a while until an event as exciting as this one can be topped.

MILES: When will the prince arrive?

LILY: [ _Checks her watch_.] It should be ten minutes, so we should probably wrap up.

MILES: Okay, cool! [ _To the camera_.] T-minus is ten minutes, guys! Keep checking for our next livestream!

* * *

Lily hadn’t wanted to think about him since their brief conversation the night before. She had cringed inwardly when she had read it again this morning at six. He had so clearly just wanted to check if she was going to pretend nothing had happened between the two of them – which really… nothing had happened except for an impromptu meeting and a few messages back and forth – and she had said things such as “Totally!” and “So excited!”… Way to be cool, Lily. The desperation dripped off those messages…

A handful of fans and roughly twenty photographers and journalists had assembled outside of _Exceed Expectations_ when a black town car with tinted windows rolled up. Cameras started to flash, people started to scream and Lily’s stomach turned as she plastered a smile on her face. Somewhere – it seemed a million miles away – she heard a voice – it was probably Frank – say: “This is so exciting! I feel like I’m about to pee my pants!”

The front door of the car opened to reveal a broad-chested and tall security man, he didn’t even look up at the people in front of him and turned to the passenger seat to open the door.

The minute Prince James emerged, buttoning up his suit blazer, her heart stopped. He smiled widely, walking up to the royal fans and shaking their hands briefly before stopping to pose for the cameras. He looked effortlessly handsome in his dove grey suit, his hair unkempt in a fashionable manner, his eyes framed by a pair of glasses that only made him look more intelligent, more sophisticated, sexier even.

If you had told Lily that he was a supermodel posing for a big fashion brand and the photoshoot took place in a library, she would have believed them. He looked too good to be true, positively radiant and she knew – in that very moment – that she was completely, utterly screwed.

Prince James turned away from the cameras and strode forward, his eyes meeting Billie and River – two 15-year-old girls who had kindly volunteered to greet Prince James at the door.

“Good afternoon,” he said as the two girls dropped down in a curtsy, which they had practised together yesterday afternoon.

“Welcome to _Exceed Expectations_!” said River, bright-eyed and flushed. Lily was certain she looked the exact same if the heat in her cheeks was anything to go by.

“I’m very happy to be here,” said Prince James, his voice nearly made her shiver. “I look forward to learning more about all you guys do here.”

“Please meet our favourite grown-ups in the world,” said Billie enthusiastically, turning around and pointing towards Frank, Ted, Rose, John and herself. “They will tell you all about their work at Exceed Expectations first and after that you will get to talk to us!”

She wasn’t sure if it was her, but she felt like Prince James deliberately avoided her eyes. He stepped forward, shaking hands with Frank, Ted and John and then stopped to compliment Rose on her pretty dress, which made the 44-year-old stammer “thank you” and blush furiously. Then – she thought he hesitated for a second – he turned towards her.

“Miss Evans,” he said.

He seemed calm, cool and professional. The complete opposite of herself. Her feelings raged through her like a hurricane, destruction in its path.

“Your Highness,” she dropped in a curtsy of her own, glad that she could avoid his eyes now. She was certain that her eyes could not conceal her inner turmoil and found herself – oddly – remember what _Frozen_ ’s Elsa sung in that song that was forever stuck in her head: conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know. Never before had these words meant this much to her.

Luckily, Frank – the overeager puppy that he often was – came to the rescue.

“Let us take you inside! We’ve got tea and biscuits!”

Prince James followed Frank, Ted, Rose and John, laughing with them. River and Billie passed her soon after, giggling as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Are you okay?”

Lily opened her eyes to find Miles looking at her. He seemed concerned, so she plastered a smile back on her face.

“Of course,” she said, “just nervous.”

Miles nodded, fiddling with the camera in his hands.

“Over 300 people were watching my livestream earlier.”

“That’s brilliant, Miles.”

“Yeah.”

She shook herself and then grabbed Miles’ arm. “Come on! Let’s go inside! Your job is not over yet, mister!”

Miles laughed as they entered the building, leaving all the cameras behind them.

* * *

“So, yeah…” said Eleanor, sitting primly in her chair, “being part of _Exceed Expectations_ , working with all these amazing people… it makes me really happy.” She paused for a moment, smiling. “It makes me really happy to make other people happy, I suppose.”

“Plus,” Nick added eagerly, “we make friendships for live!”

“That sounds fantastic,” Prince James said, listening to the teens in the room attentively. His attention hadn’t faltered for a minute. The same thing couldn’t be said for Lily, who had found it incredibly difficult not to stare at the prince the entire time. He looked perfectly splendid and Lily found him – the pull she felt – perfectly distracting. “I wish I could join and work with you guys.”

“You could!” Josie piped up enthusiastically. “Lily always says anyone is welcome at any time!”

This made everyone turn their heads towards Lily and Prince James followed their example. He looked at her, properly, for what seemed the first time in the past hour or so.

“We are so lucky that Lily helps us this much, really,” Eleanor said. “She is literally here every single day and she is basically our favourite person.”

Everyone vocalised their agreement and Lily blushed furiously. “You are all my favourites as well, as you know!” she could only say and this made Eleanor get up from her seat and hug her. Lily looked over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the girl. Prince James was watching her, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Okay, guys,” Frank said. Lily noticed that he seemed slightly emotional. “It’s time to move to the soup kitchen. You need to take the tube in…”

“… in five minutes, yeah, yeah!” said Nick as he and all the others got up.

Eleanor let go off Lily and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You literally are the best and we don’t tell you often enough,” she said before running after the others.

Prince James’ security guard walked up to the prince.

“We’ll take the town car,” the man said. “Miss Evans and Mr Longbottom will be joining us.”

“Excellent, thank you, Kingsley.”

Prince James had gotten up from his seat and so had Lily. They both – from opposite ends of the room – made their way towards the doorway where an awkward dance started.

“You go first,” said the prince.

“Oh no!” she said. “You go.”

“Ladies first is what my mother always taught me.”

“Well, my mum and etiquette as well taught me to always let royals go first.”

Prince James smiled ruefully. “I’ve never been a fan of etiquette…” He gestured for her to go first. “Please go first so I can tell my mother I’ve been nothing but a gentleman today.”

Lily was about to open her mouth to argue again when Frank jumped up between the two of them.

“All right, all right… since no one asked: I’ll go first!” He passed through the door dramatically, making Lily let out a startled laugh.

In the end, Lily followed Frank and Prince James followed her. She felt the back of her neck burn and was pretty certain Prince James was paying close attention to her.

They left the building and photographers started clicking their camera again. Prince James fell in step next to her, waving at a few of his fans that screamed “We love you Prince James!” and she thought she also heard one of them yell: “Please marry me!”

They got to the car and Prince James slid in first, followed by Lily who turned around expectantly to greet Frank. Frank, however, had joined Prince James’ security guard in the front seat. A screen – blocking all the noise – separated the front and the back seat and she could see Frank give her a thumbs up as she felt her stomach turn in a completely awful, nauseating way. The door to the passenger seat closed behind her and a few seconds later, Prince James’ security guard joined Frank who – as far as she could see – seemed to be having a lot of fun talking to the guard.

Lily decided that there was nothing to be done – however uncomfortable this made her feel – and settled back in her seat, fastening her seatbelt.

“It should only be a short ride,” Prince James said.

“Yes,” she replied, “it won’t take more than ten minutes, I think.”

They had stopped at a traffic light and she looked out of the window, seeing flocks of people cross the road. None of them paid them any mind. The tinted windows didn’t reveal that this car in fact carried a royal inside of it.

Next to her, Prince James moved around, adjusting his blazer. He looked up at her sheepishly when he caught her looking.

“Sorry,” he said, “it’s new and it feels a bit tight around the shoulders.”

“Oh,” she said and then quickly looked away as her eyes had drifted towards his shoulders, which looked far too good.

They were quiet for another minute or so and she had just started to feel a bit more comfortable when Prince James cleared his throat, speaking up again.

“You know,” he said, looking straight ahead as though he was surveying the London traffic, “I’m so very sorry about all of this.”

“Sorry about what?” she asked.

“This,” he said, gesturing between the two of them, “I know I said that no air needed to be cleared and that there were no hard feelings here…”

“… but there are,” she finished for him.

Prince James grimaced. “No, no,” the words rushed out, “there are no hard feelings, because you have every right to… well… to say no and I _know_ and _fully_ respect that.” He stopped, gathering his thoughts for a moment. “But I hadn’t exactly expected I’d be sitting in a town car with you that soon after.”

She swallowed. “Yeah, me neither.”

“So,” he said, “I’m sorry if I seem… weird.”

“You’re not being weird,” she told him. “If anything, I probably am. I’m stupidly nervous about all of this.”

He chuckled. “Well, that makes two of us then.” He chanced a look at her. “I thought I’d die when I saw you when I arrived earlier today.”

This time a laugh escaped Lily. “What?” she asked.

Prince James sent her a look. “Surely you know you look incredible.”

“And you don’t?” she asked. “You know you are a hugely impressive person anyway.”

“Not nearly half as impressive as you are,” he argued. “The looks all those kids give you, the way everyone follows your lead, the way they all look up to you…”

“You decided all that in an hour?” she asked him, feeling slightly awkward. She always felt uncomfortable when people praised her. “I promise you it’s not always like this. Everyone was in an exceptionally good mood today because you were there and they were trying to impress you.”

“There are certain things you can’t fake,” Prince James argued. “Believe me, I’ve had to fake so many smiles in my life… I can tell the difference.” She opened her mouth, but he stopped her, placing his hand on hers. “This is your success, embrace it.”

Their eyes locked and suddenly she was breathless. His eyes were a warm hazel, glinting at her warmly, and his lips were spread in a kind smile, revealing that gorgeous dimple again. His eyes never left hers as he moved – slowly, oh so slowly – towards her. Their noses nearly touched and she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

She angled her head slightly and could just feel the ghost of his lips on hers when the car suddenly stopped and she jumped back, moving away from him as quickly as she could.

Her heart raced, her eyes were wide and so were his before he ran a hand through his hair and turned away from her, letting out a breathless chuckle. She thought she could hear him swear under his breath.

Before they even had time to respond, Prince James’ security guard opened the door for him and he got out of the car. It took a few seconds – thankfully for she was completely out of breath and her heart beat a million miles a minute – for the door on her side to open and she had expected Frank or the security guard there, but it was the prince, holding out his hand for her to take.

Their eyes locked again and she hesitated only a moment before she took his hand and let him help her out of the car. Cameras flashed again, but she didn’t even notice all that much, too absorbed in his eyes, his smile and the fact that he really, truly was very tall.

He let go of her hand, their fingers touching a tad longer than had perhaps been necessary, and Prince James turned around to face the press again, to quickly say hello to a few eager bystanders, some of which she recognised as parents of the teens she weekly met at _Exceed Expectations_. She was pretty sure she saw Nick’s mum, who had – according to her son – nearly fainted when Nick had mentioned over dinner that the prince would come to visit _Exceed Expectations_. “It’s embarrassing,” Nick had said. “She has a crush on a man nearly twenty years younger than her.” She had thought so then and she thought so now even more, but she could not find any fault in Nick’s mum’s feelings towards the prince.

Her eyes found Frank, who was waiting for her at the door to the Brixton Soup Kitchen, and she moved towards him, smiling at him as soon as she got to him.

“Is everyone inside?” she asked him. She sounded odd to her own ears, but she hoped Frank wouldn’t notice.

“Yeah,” he said, “Miles just went in to tell them that the prince was only a minute away. That guy is having the time of his life.”

Lily smiled widely. “I’m glad.”

Frank nodded and then, teasingly, he asked. “Did you enjoy the ride over?”

She coughed, looking away from him, and feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. “It was just fine, thank you.”

She walked past him, entering the soup kitchen, leaving Frank behind her, laughing loudly as he said: “Oh, I believe it was a little bit more than that…”

* * *

**TRANSCRIPT #2 OF MILES’ INSTAGRAM LIVESTREAM FOR @EXCEEDEXPECTATIONS**

MILES: So, we’ve arrived at the Brixton Soup Kitchen where the prince is now preparing soup. He has agreed to talk to me in this _exclusive_ interview. [ _Turns the camera slightly, so we see Prince James chopping vegetables._ ] So, Prince James, have you made soup before?

[ _Prince James looks up and laughs_.]

PRINCE JAMES: I thought we’d agreed this interview wasn’t going to show how utterly incompetent I am around the kitchen?

MILES: I don’t know, mate… uhm… sorry, _prince_ … you seem to know how to handle a kitchen knife.

[ _Prince James lifts it and shows the camera_.]

PRINCE JAMES: I suppose it’s not all that different from wielding a sword. Less violent, I presume.

MILES: [Awed.] Did you ever cut someone with a knife?

[ _Prince James laughs again_.]

PRINCE JAMES: I’m afraid that’s a cliché that is utterly untrue about princes: swords are no longer accepted in public. Which also means we don’t actually ride horses anymore to sweep pretty girls off their feet by slaying their dragons. [ _Sighs dramatically_.] We have been forced to ditch this tradition.

[Miles eagerly bobs his head to everything the prince says.]

MILES: How cool would it have been if you had cut these up with a sword? [ _Turns the camera to the vegetables, zooms in_.]

PRINCE JAMES: Very, but also… I’m pretty sure they would be even chunkier.

MILES: You do have some more cutting up to do, yes.

[ _Camera returns to Prince James, who has picked up his knife again to chop the vegetables up further. In the background we see a handful of teenagers do the same. Lily Evans – head of the Exceed Expectations team – does the same and laughs with a few of them. Prince James looks in their direction_.]

MILES: So… has the kitchen at Buckingham Palace been used much?

PRINCE JAMES: [ _Looks away from the others_.] Uh… sure… I would say they are exhausted on a daily basis, but not so much by me, I’m afraid. [ _Grins and shrugs_.]

MILES: People normally do the cooking for you?

PRINCE JAMES: Yes, and I believe that’s a good thing. [ _Thinks for a moment before continuing_.] I have recently started following a cooking and baking vlog, though, and prepared a Victoria Sponge cake for brunch last Sunday.

MILES: Was it any good?

PRINCE JAMES: [ _Chuckles_.] It was edible? [ _Looks at the camera, lopsided grin on his face_.] No, the recipe was infallible and the instructions were very easy to follow. My parents and brother were impressed. [ _Shrugs_.] I do have to admit this was the most time I ever spent in the palace kitchens.

MILES: Because normally you’re too busy slaying dragons, right?

PRINCE JAMES: [ _Laughs_.] Exactly!

MILES: So, what do you think of the work you’re doing here now?

PRINCE JAMES: I feel completely unqualified to be chopping up these. [ _Points at the vegetables and then regards the camera sincerely_.] Thinking that you young people do this every Thursday and that you do so much more for the communities you live in is something that fills me with warmth and deep respect for all of you. People like Mr Longbottom, Mr Tonks… like Lily… I mean… like Miss Evans, _especially_ like Miss Evans, should be put on a pedestal. You are doing all the work here. You are making a difference to the lives of so many people.

[ _It’s quiet for a few seconds. Prince James ducks his head, smiling_.]

PRINCE JAMES: I’m sorry, this is probably too much, isn’t it? Maybe we should go back to showing the people how poorly cut these vegetables are?

MILES: [ _Clears his throat_.] Yeah. I should probably help you out or this will end up being the worst meal they’ve ever had.

[ _Prince James snorts_.]

PRINCE JAMES: Thanks for the vote of confidence!

[ _Miles turns the camera_.]

MILES: This was Miles’ exclusive interview with Prince James for _Exceed Expectations_. Keep checking our Instagram for more updates!

[ _Miles salutes. Livestream ends_.]

* * *

“Thank you so much for everything,” said Miles, shaking Prince James’ hand eagerly.

The prince laughed. “You’re most welcome,” he said. “Thank you for helping me chop those vegetables. I’m sure it would all have been ruined without you.”

Miles beamed, making Lily smile and something in her chest fluttered when she saw the genuine warmth in his eyes.

“It was an honour to have you with us today, Your Highness,” Frank said, shaking hands with James as well and this meant that she was the next person in line to shake hands with the prince. Would they shake hands? Should she curtsy? Should she say something or should she pretend nothing had nearly happened earlier? She slowly started to panic, but then the prince stood in front of her, smiling – dare she say it – almost shyly.

“It was very good to see you again, Miss Evans,” he said. “I hope this wasn’t the last time our paths crossed.”

She smiled back, maybe she even beamed back at him, she wasn’t sure. “You are always welcome to visit us again,” she said. “Any time.”

“Yes,” Frank said, “the doors to Lily’s office – excuse me, _Exceed Expectations_ are always open.”

If she hadn’t been too busy staring at Prince James, she might have punched Frank in the stomach, but she didn’t have time to even properly consider it, because Prince James grinned at Frank.

“Be careful what you wish for,” the prince said, “I was on my best behaviour today. People do tend to get quite sick of me after a while.” Then he turned towards Lily again and – to her surprise – lifted her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. “May we meet again,” he said under his breath before turning around and leaving the main hall of the Brixton Soup Kitchen.

Her hand tingled, her cheeks were warmer than she ever remembered them being and two pairs of eyes – one intrigued, one highly amused – were trying to catch her attention, but she wouldn’t give in.

“All right,” she said, standing up straight and throwing her shoulders back, “let’s clean up, shall we?”

“Yes,” Frank said, “Miles, why don’t you tell everyone in the kitchen’s to get to work. I’ll help Lily in here.”

Miles left the main hall for the kitchen and she could feel Frank’s eyes on her. She turned towards him, wagging one of her fingers at him.

“Don’t even,” she warned him.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Frank smiled, clearly very happy with himself.

Lily shook her head and started cleaning up, hearing Frank snicker behind her. All the while, she found her thoughts return to that moment in the car as well as to the soft lips that had pressed a kiss to her hand. She was truly a million miles away and loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Let me know what you think! Things are moving forward... slowly but surely. :)


	8. The Socials - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not post this today. :)

**Peppermint The Cat**  
_Online_

did you get home okay?  
  


I did. Thanks very much.  
  


glad to hear it

i had a good time today

thank you  
  


Don’t thank me!

I should thank you a thousand times over.

The kids loved you and Miles is absolutely   
over the moon. He is convinced his big  
break is near!  
  


  
miles!

great guy!  
  


He is! The absolute greatest. I know I’m  
not allowed to have favourites, but he  
makes it very hard.

I suppose it’s because he was one of the  
tricky ones to start with.

Tough nut to crack.

  
ah

he got up to no good?  
  


Well, his mum was really worried at first.  
That’s the reason she wanted him to join  
EE.

He hated it.

For the first few months and then…

I don’t know if it was one thing that made  
him want to actually get involved or if he  
just decided he was tired of making things  
difficult for himself.

  
it was you  
  


Flattered, but not everything is because of me.

  
he told me  
  


What? When?

  
when he helped me avoid the vegetable fiasco

he said you said it was okay if it wasn’t his thing  
but that he had to at least give it a go  
otherwise he couldn’t know if he truly hated it

then he thought

i quote

“damn that chick is right”  
  


He did NOT say that.

  
i said i quote

i’m a prince

i didn’t even know the word chick was used for  
something that wasn’t a baby chicken

i don’t exactly get to chill with my homies  
all that much  
  


You are ridiculous.

I bet you encouraged him.

  
you weren’t kidding when you said he was your  
favourite

that boy can do no wrong

you sooner assume that i

a disney prince (your words)

would use language from the hood than you  
would believe that your precious child would ever  
refer to you as a chick  
  


Changed my mind.

Language from the hood?

You are such a good boy.

Bless!

mum always calls peppermint that

she likes to call me “that thing i gave birth to”  
  


She does not.

Liar.

She adores you.

I bet she would still sing you to sleep if  
you still lived at the palace.

wow

you don’t know my mother, like, at all

she doesn’t sing me to sleep

she watches me fall asleep, then takes out a  
foghorn and wakes me up for no reason in the  
middle of the night to “build character”

If she ever did…  
(which I sincerely doubt)  
… you will have deserved it.

i’m wounded

hurt

i thought today went so well

I would feel sorry for you if you didn’t  
leave me behind after KISSING my hand  
while Frank watched on.

He has not stopped teasing me.

He sent me a GIF of two fish kissing.

my mother raised me to be a gentleman

it was part of the character building

i was trying to be gallant

glad to see i managed to get you all worked up

What?

I’m not all worked up about it!

okay

whatever you say

I see you head doesn’t need a crown  
to be unnecessarily large.

hahahaha

what?

you literally told me today that i was the most  
impressive person you had ever met

I believe YOU told ME that.

i did and i’m not ashamed to admit that

i do not tell lies

but you have to admit you basically said the  
same thing to me

You are super confident over text.

again: my mother’s fault

as part of her “character building” i had to write  
letters of apology to several staff members for  
reasons i will not share with you

clearly i was an angelic child and i did not deserve  
to be punished by my very own mother over silly  
offenses

Your poor mother.

no! not my poor mother!

i was and am a blessing to both of my parents

the apple of my father’s eye

the bane of my mother’s existence

That final thing actually isn’t a good thing?

it’s all a matter of perspective

without me my mother would be bored

LOL

Can I say something?

always

i like listening to you

or reading your texts  
  


Okay... this makes me nervous, but...

You make me smile.

i’m glad

you make me go all…

mush

My heart is literally pounding.

if i were cheesy

(and i am not)

i would say that i can’t feel my heart anymore  
as it is in your possession

*Dying.*

(In the best way possible.)

can i say something as well?

Not stopping you here.

i really wanted to kiss you in that car

badly

before that even

the minute i saw you i thought:

“sh*t, i am screwed”  
  


Love that you censored yourself there.

my mum is scary

she pops up out of nowhere sometimes  
asking: “did you just say a bad word?”  
  


You’re not scared she’ll pop up and say:  
“Did you almost kiss a girl today?”

nah

opposite actually

she’ll hit me over the head knowing i didn’t kiss  
the girl i really wanted to kiss today

she wants grandchildren

she tells me every single day

LOL!

that came out all wrong

now it looks like i want to have children with you

which - i’m not saying no to that either

But we didn’t even kiss yet.

yes

sorry

you said i was a confident texter

clearly i’m a mess  
  


Look, I didn’t actually say it yet.

Or type it…

You get what I mean.

But I really wanted to kiss you too.  
  


glad to see we were on the same page

Most definitely.

so

So…?

since we both feel like kissing each other

and since my heart is over at your place

and i kind of need it to function

Why am I attracted to you?

and since you are wildly attracted to me

I did NOT say that.

it’s okay, i look really good in a suit

So tempted to just leave you hanging.

I could easily ignore all your messages.

you could not

i bet you reread these conversations

who needs romance novels when you’ve got  
your very own disney prince to keep you up  
at night?

wait

did you actually go?

LOL! No! Sorry!

Mary asked for my help.

She couldn’t decide which recipe to go for  
tomorrow.

She’s a bit stressed as a certain prince  
seems to be following her cooking/baking  
Insta vlogs.

huh

really?

wonder who that is

It must be that handsome prince from   
Monaco.

never heard of him

he sounds like a fake

You were leading up to something  
earlier?

you make it sound unnecessarily sexual

as if i was about to proposition you

The pot calling the kettle here…

all right, all right

let me try again

Be still my heart.

BOTH our hearts, remember?

Stop interrupting yourself.

okay, here goes nothing

please remember that i am super charming

You are.

For some reason I think you are the MOST  
charming person I ever met.

the bar must be incredibly low

James…

Wait… can I call you James?

no it’s your highness prince james fleamont  
albert louis, please

yes! call me james

Okay. :)

James?

yes

this would be literal music to my ears

if i were to actually hear your voice

James, can you please get to the point?

No offense, but I have to work tomorrow.

for you everything, my lady

Thank you!

*takes a deep breath*

lily evans, ever since i first saw you i knew i had  
to make a good impression on you

a girl like you is hard to find  
(and i really want to kiss you)

so, evans, will you go out with me?

I suppose I’ll have to say…

Yes!

score!

On one condition, though!

am i going to like this?

It’s going to be just us, right?

Just you and me?

i mean… yeah

kingsley will have to be there though

he kind of is my shadow

it’s a bit like peter pan

only… my shadow is much larger than i am

and he doesn’t actually try to get away from  
me  
  


Okay.

I mean: of course!

I can’t wait.

me too

I’m keeping this to myself, by the way.

You’re not offended that I’m not telling  
my friends or anyone else yet?

god no!

i’m not telling mine

they would do a background check

they would want to spy on our date

they would convince me to LET them spy on  
our date

they would clap if we kissed

like they were in the theatre

then they would say they were hungry and  
actually join us

Wow!

I mean… Mary would insist on cooking.

Marlene would want to come and see if  
you were wearing your polo costume.

And… okay… who am I kidding?

They would want me to film the whole  
thing and then they would want to watch  
it with me to analyse it all.

your friends sound great

Ha! How wrong you are.

at least one of yours can cook  
useful skill to have

Yes! I love her for it.

When I get home, she’s got food ready  
for me.

so: polo costume, huh?

Only if you’re going to be all sweaty  
without the actual smell.

noted

sleep well, lily

Sleep well, James!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts/feelings, etc.


	9. The Perfect Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I would like to thank every single one of you for your kindness. I am honestly so grateful! I am writing this fic to make people feel happy and to help myself get back into the fic game, which is the best thing in the world if you ask me. I am humbled to see the outpour of love for both James and Lily and their silliness. I hope this next chapter is your exact cup of tea.

**Peppermint The Cat**  
_Online_

Help!

my fair maiden

how can i assist you?

any dragons for me to slay?

wicked stepmothers to outwit?

any 13th sons of the southern isles to beat up?

OMG!

How do you know that Hans is the 13th  
Prince of the Southern Isles?

Like, the exact number? 

why do you capitalise his name?

he does not deserve the capitals

hans is a scumbag

“oh anna, if only there were someone out  
there who loved you”

i mean… wtf, hans?

You don’t use ANY capitals.

You don’t think anyone deserves them.

sure i do

Lily

see?

Only because I asked.

but seriously, if you need me to beat a hans  
up… i’d gladly do it

although… i’d rather challenge him to a duel

as the 13th son and the black sheep/snake of his  
family he will not have been taught how to duel  
properly which means i would clearly win

No worries. I don’t know anyone named  
Hans nor do I know any man who is the  
13th son of anyone.

i can now rest assured

Do you?

do i what?

Know anyone named Hans?

Anyone with 12 older siblings?

fortunately i do not

I feel like you shouldn’t go to a  
Scandinavian or Germanic country. The  
risk of meeting a Hans would be too high.

i knew there was a reason i liked you

babe you are my fave

<3

So… now we have established that I do  
not need saving of any fictional kind…  
Can you help me, please?

fictional?

dragons are real

so are wicked stepmums

also: there are people called hans and there  
is probably one hans around who is someone’s  
13th son

but yes, my dear, how may i help you?

Mary and Marlene want to know why I’m  
cancelling on them for our cocktail night.

I can’t come up with anything good.

you came to the right person

I know!

also, may i add i am stupidly flattered that

you would cancel cocktail night just to go on

a date with yours truly?

Well, you don’t meet a guy who knows  
more about Disney than you do every  
day.

true

i would date me too

So humble.

to get back on topic, though

you need an excuse

a perfect one

watertight

I do.

right

so…

how close are you to your family and how  
close is your family to your friends?

Not close.  
That answers both questions.

really?

wasn’t your sister there when you received  
your mbe?

Wait… you could tell she was my sister?

uhm…

You could seriously tell?

Are you for real?

OMG!

i have a feeling i offended you without realising  
i was saying something that could be deemed  
offensive

No, not offended. Just…

We look nothing alike.

you really don’t

i don’t want to offend you again

sorry if what i am about to say will offend you

but i think you are gorgeous

like super hot

How is that offensive?

Please tell me more!

because i was going to point out that’s one of  
the main differences i noticed between you  
and your sister

Oh.

Wow.

yeah

shouldn’t have said that, right?

No, I mean… beauty is subjective.

I don’t think my brother-in-law is  
attractive either, but my sister thinks he’s  
the sun and the moon combined.

Also: I don’t want you to think my sister is  
hot?  
  


your brother-in-law did have an impressive  
moustache  
  


I bet you were jealous.

i’ll have you know i could grow facial hair like  
a champ if i wanted to

if you wanted to as well

are you into facial hair?

What if I said yes?

i mean… anything for you, love

I mean… ALL the feels here.

But: we haven’t gone on our date yet.

Reign it in, Prince Charming.

i bet you’re all flustered

Can we get back to the topic at hand?

You are supposed to help me!

My friends WILL crash our date if they  
know.

okay, okay

so…

how about you tell them your sister asked you  
to come home?

for dinner?

I mean… why would she?

why would she not?

you’re sisters

sirius eats at my place all the time

he stays over at least 5 out of 7 week days

it’s like he lives here

But we’re not close like that.

She truly despises me.

why though?

That’s a conversation better to be had  
over dinner on, like, date number four.

i love the sound of that

Believe me, it’s not going to be fun.

no

i meant

date number FOUR

like you already know this is not going to stop  
at date number one 

Your confidence is contagious it seems.

it’s not confidence if it’s true

i literally can’t wait

i am counting down the minutes

Haha!

You’re the sweetest.

like seriously

1606 minutes

That seems ages away.

we can just do it tonight?

So eager.

And tempting.

But no: I have a meeting tonight. :(

don’t worry about it

i can hold on

if sleeping beauty could sleep for a 100 years  
before prince philip came to the rescue...

(notice the kissing theme here)  
  
... i can wait for 1604 minutes

also… it think it’s dead sexy that you take your  
job so seriously

You take your job very seriously as well.

Like… how many work visits do you do a  
week?

And you’re in the army?

And I am sure you have way more  
meetings than I do.

How do you even have time to talk to  
me?

i tell my mum i’m taking notes and answer  
at the right moments

You do not!

it works like a dream

mum does not suspect a thing

she is just rambling on about the next visit  
of the american president

she doesn’t like him much

thinks he’s rude

You are in a meeting now?!

yeah

Stop!

Don’t talk to me!

Imagine what your mother will say!

you said “help!”

my mother raised me to be a gentleman

a knight in shining armour

she would definitely agree that it was essential  
i answered your messages

Okay, I’m going.

I’ll figure all of this out.

I promise I’ll arrive at our date without  
any unnecessary accessories.  
  
Read: my friends.  
  


i will not promise the same

they sneak up on me whenever i least expect it

i have zero control over anything they do

except for remus

he is the good sort

Focus on your meeting!

yes ma’am

i solemnly swear i am up to no good

*Lily has left the chat.*

i can see that you’re still online

but i’ll be a good boy

see you in 1593 minutes

1592 minutes, to be exact.

I can’t wait.

* * *

“But it’s a tradition!” Mary said. She seemed flabbergasted. “What could be more important than a cocktail night with your two best friends in the entire world?”

Lily sighed, letting herself fall on the couch next to Mary. “Nothing is more important to me than the two of you,” she said. “I just have plans…”

“Plans, she says,” Marlene’s voice sounded through the phone. Mary had video called her to schedule a so-called intervention. “What kind of plans?”

Lily grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. “Does it really matter?”

“Yes!?” Both her friends exclaimed at the same time.

“The Lily we know and love would never ditch us over random plans,” Marlene added. “She would have a very, very, very good reason not to spend time with us.”

“Plus,” Mary added, “ _if_ you are going to cancel on us…”

“… which would most definitely break our hearts…” Marlene added.

“Right,” Mary said, “but let’s not focus on that by now. _If_ you are going to cancel on us, you need to at least tell us why and where you will be while we get miserably drunk.”

Lily let her head drop on the pillow in her arms. “Why can’t some things just be private?” she asked.

“See!” Marlene said through the phone. “Since when is anything private around here? We would walk in on each other while in the bathroom whenever and not bat an eye… but we can’t know why you can’t possibly make our monthly cocktail night?”

She knew that Marlene had a point. Both girls were closer to her than her sister had ever been. Secrets usually were not part of their friendship’s vocabulary. They had always told each other everything, even if the truth was sometimes too harsh, too revealing, too difficult to talk about.

“It’s just so out of character, Lily,” said Mary. “You always tell us everything.”

What to do? She didn’t want to tell them about her date with James. She didn’t want to tell them she had almost kissed him yesterday, that his messages made her feel like she was flying and might never come down to earth again. That – whenever his messages arrived – her heart started to sing and she realised that it was like they were singing a duet and that he knew how to finish hers perfectly.

Because if she did tell them that… they would be so happy, they would be over the moon, they would say that she deserved it, that it was long overdue and before she knew it this thing she was about to start with the prince would no longer be about just them. It would be about all the people around them who either did or didn’t support them.

Maybe that scared her. Maybe it’s the only thing that would possible make her hold back anyway. The only thing that could make her question this date with a guy that was otherwise practically perfect in every way. Or… that’s what he had seemed like up until now.

She let out a sigh and looked at both her friends, who regarded her expectantly – in Mary’s case – and crossly – in Marlene’s.

“All right,” she said, “I’ll tell you why I can’t make our cocktail night.”

“Okay,” Mary said, sitting up straighter. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see Marlene did the same thing, although she didn’t seem as open and eager to hear Lily’s ‘excuse’ as Mary was.

Lily pulled the pillow closer to her and nearly pulled it towards her face before she spoke up: “I’ve got a date.”

Perhaps the pillow had muffled her words too much, because it took a few seconds for both her friends to respond.

“You’ve got a date?!” Mary exclaimed, her face brightened instantly. “Oh, Lily!”

“Why didn’t you tell us in the first place?” Marlene asked, no longer annoyed. “Of course it’s okay to cancel cocktail night over a date!”

“Who is it?!” Mary nearly bounced in her seat.

Lily sent her friends a pained look. “You see… I’d rather not tell you yet?”

“What?! No! You can’t do this to me!”

“Seriously, Lily, I think Mary might get an aneurysm.”

Lily shook her head. “Seriously, I’m afraid,” she said. “But I promise there is nothing for you to worry about, because I actually met him in real life, so he’s not some sort of Tinder freak and I also know for sure he’s not catfishing me.” Her friends just stared at her. “I swear, it’s going to be fine.”

“But…” Mary said, clearly confused. She didn’t get to finish, though.

“No, Mary,” Marlene said, sighing and clearly resigning herself to Lily’s decision. “Lily has thought about this and this is her decision, so…”

“No!” Mary stood up from her spot on the couch and started to pace the floor. “This is absolutely ridiculous. Lily, why not tell me? What’s the big secret? Why?” Then she stopped, facing the window and let out a quiet “oh”. It took a second but Mary turned around, a wide smile on her face. “Lily, you’re right, this is your life and if you want to keep this guy’s name to yourself a little while longer, that’s completely fine.”

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Okay…” she said, “thank you?”

“Yes,” Mary said, sitting down again, “and it’s completely fine that you’re missing cocktail night. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled, waving her hand. “We were being silly. Right, Marls?”

“I’m so confused right now,” Marlene said.

Lily thought Marlene voiced her thoughts exactly. Mary’s behaviour was very unlike her. She was dramatic, she didn’t like it if Marlene or Lily kept things to themselves. When Marlene had said she wanted to move and get a place to herself and that she had been thinking about it for a while, Mary hadn’t spoken to her in a month. When Marlene had actually moved out after a period of deliberation, Mary had cried for a near week straight, only stopping when she turned the camera on to film for _Not Mary Berry_. She would not take this – Lily’s silence over her date – lightly. She would see it as first degree betrayal.

“Mary,” she asked, squinting her eyes at her friend, “what are you up to?”

Mary gasped dramatically. “Nothing! I’m just being the supportive friend you deserve.” She sat down next to Lily. “I’m just so excited for you,” she said, placing her hand on Lily’s arm. “Have you figured out what you’re going to wear yet? You should wear something that will blow his mind.”

If you asked Lily later on how she figured it out, she couldn’t pinpoint it exactly. Was it the look in Mary’s eyes, the smile on her face, the fact that she seemed just a tad proud of herself for figuring out what she shouldn’t have?

Lily drew her arm back, staring at her friend disbelievingly. “I can’t believe you!” she said.

“What am I missing?” Marlene asked from the phone.

Lily turned towards Marlene. “She knows who I’m going out with,” she told her friend.

“Wait, what? Who is it?”

Lily turned back towards Mary, who didn’t seem to mind that Lily appeared to be cross with her. “I can’t help that I’m brilliant!” Then, she added: "Also, it wasn't that difficult to figure out. Why else would he end up on my vlog and use my Victoria Sponge recipe?"

“I am so annoyed with you right now,” Lily said, getting up herself now and walking over to their kitchen. She got out a glass and filled it with water. “I never miss anything, I’m always there when you need me for _Not Mary Berry_ and I want to keep one thing to myself, one thing only and you…”

“I’m still so confused here…” she heard Marlene say, but Mary had turned to Lily, ignoring her.

“I wasn’t going to say anything at all!” she said. “I didn’t lie when I said I was so excited for you!” She sat up on her knees, leaning on the back of the couch. “Lily, he is such a catch!”

“Wait… who is a catch?”

Lily took another sip of water before putting her glass back down on the counter.

“Prince James is, Marlene.” 

Silence rang through the apartment. It nearly hurt Lily’s ears. Mary just beamed at her and she could tell that Marlene opened up and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

“I met him at Buckingham Palace when I was petting his mum’s cat.”

“Peppermint!” Mary piped up.

“Oh my God,” Marlene very nearly screamed, “he flirted with you while we were doing that stupid live thing for _Not Mary Berry_? Right in front of us?”

“Hey!” Mary turned around, facing Marlene again. “That wasn’t stupid.”

“Shut up you!” Marlene told Mary. Then her gaze returned to Lily. “Lily! This is so great! I told Mary there seemed to be an awful lot of chemistry between the two of you when he helped you out of the car at the Brixton Soup Kitchen.”

“And _I_ said you looked like a very cute couple,” Mary added proudly.

Lily felt her cheeks heat up. “Well, we’re just going on a date,” she said. “It might not lead to anything.”

“You must really like him, though,” Mary said eagerly. “When was the last time you went on a date?”

“I think it was Salivating Steve?” Marlene piped up. “The one that didn’t even touch his food, because he was too busy staring at your boobs. Remember that one, Lily?”

Lily grimaced. “All too well,” she said, shuddering. “Oh my god, that was such a nightmare.”

“Not nearly as bad as Masturbating Mike, right, Mary?”

“Oh my lord…” Mary nearly gagged. “His Tinder profile was so promising and then five minutes in…”

“I’m so glad you ran out on him,” Lily said. “Imagine what would have happened if you’d stayed five more.”

“Oh my goodness… I can’t, absolutely can’t.”

“ _But_ ,” Marlene said, “back to the topic at hand: you are going on a date with the heir to the British throne. Are you freaking out?”

Lily thought about it for a second, she felt a smile play at her lips. “Actually, I know I should be freaking out, but I’m really not?” She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “We’ve been talking a lot already and we seem to be on the same page? It’s like…” She bit her lip, thinking about it for a second. “Talking to him is not a chore at all? Our conversation just flows?” She felt her blush reappear. “I know it’s weird.”

“Not weird,” Marlene said. “Just really, really good. I think it’s brilliant, Lil.”

“Absolutely!” Mary said. “I’m so happy for you!”

Lily nodded, looking down at her socked feet for a moment. “Can you guys please not mention anything to anyone, though?”

“Lily, love,” said Marlene, “that goes without saying. Our lips are sealed. Right, Mary?”

Mary let out a mock sigh, but then held out her pinky finger. “Obviously, dear. Let’s pinky swear on it!”

Lily grinned as they wrapped their little fingers around each other’s.

* * *

**TRANSCRIPT OF EPISODE #406 OF THE "@NOTMARYBERRY" INSTA FOOD VLOG**

MARY: Hello my darlings and welcome to another episode of _Not Mary Berry_! I’m in such a good mood today and can’t wait to share my next recipe with you.

[ _“I’m Walking On Sunshine” plays in the background. Mary is dancing and lip-synching_.]

MARY: Okay, so, now I got that out of my system, I’m more than ready to share the following recipe with you. This is a super versatile recipe, which will lead to a dessert you can either eat with your best friend, your roommate or your significant other. I also think it’s the perfect post-date dessert. [ _Winks_.] Especially, if part of the date involves watching a film! Because a film is best enjoyed with… [ _we hear popping noises in the background and watch as Mary grabs a bowl of popcorn_ ]… exactly, with popcorn!

MARY: Obviously, I’m not going to tell you how to make popcorn. That would make this a boring and rather bland video. And as you guys know: I don’t do boring! [ _Brief pause_.] So, instead, we will be creating what I like to call a Salted Caramel Popcorn Pot!

[ _Video zooms out to reveal Mary’s kitchen counter_.]

MARY: So, what do we need? We need 400 millilitres of double cream [ _points to the double cream_ ], 200 millilitres of milk [ _points to the milk_ ], 2 gelatine leaves [ _holds them up_ ], a can of caramel [ _points to it again_ ], some sea salt and – of course – some popcorn – 250 grams should be enough. [ _Zooming in on a bowl of freshly popped popcorn_.]

MARY: So, the first thing you should know is that you need to prepare this quite a few hours in advance. Why? Because you need at least 6 hours to complete step one and step three involves 2 more hours of chilling. That’s why we’re doing this in the morning. Should give you plenty of time still to prepare the dessert you want to surprise your loved one or your love interest with. [ _Grins at the camera_.]

[ _Mary grabs a pan_.]

MARY: Okay, so let’s get started! Step one: pour the milk and cream into a large pan and start heating it. Add roughly 175 grams of popcorn and make sure you push the popcorn to the bottom of the pan.

[ _We see Mary squash the popcorn_.]

MARY: Once the popcorn has absorbed the liquid, leave it to simmer and – once it starts bubbling – leave it to boil for roughly one minute.

[ _Fast-forward: we see the mixture start to bubble_.]

MARY: Gorgeous, so… now remove from the heat, pour into a jug and then let it cool for at least six hours. You can also do this the evening before, of course, and leave it to cool down overnight!

[ _The screen goes black. Then we see the words “Six hours later…” appear._ ]

MARY: All right, are you ready for step two? My mixture has cooled down nicely. So, what we do next is we pour it back in a pan and heat the mixture up again. [ _We see Mary pour the cream/popcorn/milk liquid back into a pan_.] After you’ve done that, grab a separate bowl with and fill it with cold water. After you’ve done that, you pop in the two gelatine leaves and let it soften. [ _Mary does just that_.] So… since we have to wait 3 to 5 minutes, you can listen and dance to your favourite song.

[ _“Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo” plays. Mary waves around her wooden spoon, imagining it’s a wand_. _Fast-forward_.]

MARY: Okay, so this fairy godmother is ready for her next step and, as you can see, the popcorn cream is steaming nicely. That means it’s time for us to add the gelatine. Now, it’s important that you stir until it’s completely dissolved.

[ _Mary’s stirring. Fast-forward_.]

MARY: The gelatine has dissolved nicely, so let’s leave it to cool a little, while we work on step three!

[ _Mary sets the pan with the popcorn cream aside and grabs the can of caramel and the sea salt_.]

MARY: Now, let’s work on the salted caramel. Today, we’re using a can of caramel, because the recipe in itself already takes quite some time. We want to save time, especially if you’re preparing yourself for a date, right? [ _Takes a deep breath_.]

MARY: So, take roughly 4 tablespoons of caramel – make it 5 or 6 if you’ve got a bit of a sweet tooth or really want to treat whomever you’re making this for. I’m adding 6 today. [ _We see Mary scoop up the caramel and drop it in a bowl_.] Perfect, so… now you need to mix the sea salt in. It’s up to you how much you add, but I think you’ll need at least half a teaspoon.

[Mary adds the sea salt, mixes and after a while tastes the salted caramel.]

MARY: Yes. [ _Nods_.] I like it… so, take out two tall glasses or pots. I’m using glasses I would normally serve a milkshake in. [ _Shows the glasses_.] Now, divide the salted caramel over the two glasses.

[ _Fast-forward: Mary divides the salted caramel evenly_.]

MARY: Now, pour the popcorn cream on top. Make sure it’s pretty even.

[ _Pours the popcorn cream on top_.]

MARY: Perfect! Now, let’s leave this to chill for two hours! In the meantime, you can watch a film for example. I think I’ll go for one of my all time favourites: _The Prince and Me_!

[The screen goes black. We see the text “Two hours later…”.]

MARY: Oh my goodness… that film is so good! I love royal romances. Can you just imagine? What if this were you? Meeting an actual Prince and having him fall in love with you? [ _Sighs dreamily_.] Anyway… moving on from Paige and her Danish dish, these Salted Caramel Popcorn Pots have chilled nicely. See how good they look?

[Zooming in on the Salted Caramel Popcorn Pots.]MARY: Now, the only thing that still needs to be done is making this dish look super pretty. Add a few pieces of popcorn on top and you’re ready to go![ _Mary holds the Salted Caramel Popcorn Pot. She beams_.]

MARY: Doesn’t this just look too good to eat? [ _Brief pause_.] Okay, guys… so you know the drill by now: tag me and let me know who you’ll be enjoying this glorious treat with! Whether it’s your bestie, your sister, your father, your partner or – who knows – your cat. [ _Winks_.] I’m dying to see you guys enjoy this dessert together. See you on the next episode of… _Not Mary Berry_!

* * *

**Peppermint The Cat**  
_Online_

okay

important question

I have a question for you as well!

okay

you first

Such a gentleman.

i’ll never lose sight of my manners

can you please tell my mum i’ve only ever  
been a gentleman

if you ever meet her again

of course

I will tell her she did a fabulous job raising   
you.

My question is…

What do I wear?

To our date, I mean.

uhm

i feel like this is a conversation you should be  
having with your friends?  
  
they will give you the advice you need

rather than just: i don’t care, you’ll look  
beautiful anyways

You always wear designer labels.

yes?

probably?

i don’t know

my suits are custom-made

mum usually orders them for me

So, when I ask you what to wear…

I’m kind of asking you: what will you be   
wearing?

this could have been a pretty sexy conversation  
if i hadn’t known you were genuinely asking me  
what i’ll be wearing

Sorry to disappoint.

But yes: I’m seriously asking.

I don’t want to look silly.

when i see your face  
there’s not a thing that i would change  
‘cause girl, you’re amazing  
just the way you are

Thank you, Bruno.

But we’re not talking about my face here.

all right

i suppose i was planning on wearing chinos

probably just a shirt to go with that

Really?

oh

should i dress up more?

No!

Actually, I’m relieved.

It means that I can wear what I had  
planned on wearing.

so you had a plan already

why ask me what you should wear?

I just want you to look at me and think:

WOW! Definitely want to kiss her.

that is not going to be a problem

like at all

no outfit could make me change my mind

Hmm… I don’t know about that.

This almost sounds like a challenge.

it’s really not

So, you think I could do it, right?

Come up with the one outfit that will   
freak you out and will make you never   
want to kiss me ever?

i sincerely doubt it

Then why not see if I can rise to the   
challenge?

i mean if that’s what you really want

as long as you are happy i am too

You are too sweet!

I promise I won’t try and freak you out.

I actually don’t want to succeed.

But… what was your question?

okay…

that salted caramel popcorn pot…

was mary not so subtly hinting that she  
made that for us?

You’ll just have to wait and see, James.

You’ll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... don't you just agree that James and Lily were made to finish each other's duet? I thought about including the date in this chapter, but I think it deserves a chapter of its own! So... next chapter: the date! (You do have to wait just a bit longer, though. I'll post it on Sunday!)


	10. Kiss The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the date! I hope James delivered and that your expectations will be met.

The black town car with the tinted windows stopped outside her and Mary’s apartment. Lily stood outside, carrying her umbrella as – of course, she could have predicted this would happen – it had started to pour about half an hour ago.

She was wearing a high-waisted corduroy, camel midi skirt and a black, lace-trimmed top, which was hidden under her raincoat. Mary had thought she looked cute, which Lily decided was good enough. She didn’t want to seem overdressed. Not underdressed either, but since James told her he would be wearing chinos, she figured she was okay. In one of her hands, she held a shopping bag with Mary’s Salted Caramel Popcorn Pots.

Out of the black town car appeared James’ security guard: Kingsley Shacklebolt. “kingsley will pick you up at your apartment”, James had typed a few hours before. “don’t worry about anything, he knows where to go”. Now, seeing the man appear, a focused look on his face, she felt nervous. It wasn’t every day that she went on a date and the dates she had gone on in the past few years usually involved her date picking her up or her getting to the location of their date herself (usually she preferred the latter option). This – the fact that a security guard had to pick her up, because her date would attract too much attention – seemed to be enough to make the butterflies in her stomach erupt in chaos.

She hadn’t felt nervous when the prince had asked her out and she had said yes, she hadn’t felt nervous when her friends had found out who she would be dating and she hadn’t felt nervous when preparing for her date. But now… the reality of the situation stared her in the face and she felt nauseous almost, but also impossibly excited. She, Lily Evans, was actually going on a date with Prince James Fleamont Albert Louis of Great Britain and she was looking forward to it immensely.

“Good afternoon, Miss Evans,” said Kingsley as he walked towards her. “Shall I take your bag and umbrella?”

Before she could answer – and tell him she was absolutely fine – the security guard had taken these things from her hands and somehow managed to 1) keep her safe from the heavy rainfall, 2) open the door to the passenger seat and 3) hold up the desserts with a steadiness of hand Mary would marvel at.

“Thank you,” was the only thing she could mutter before getting in. She still had her phone on her, so when the door was closed behind her, she took it out to send a quick text to Mary and Marlene that read: “The Sparrow has taken off.” Her friends replied nearly instantly. Mary’s emoji with the star eyes indicating her friend’s level of excitement perfectly, while Marlene sent a disbelieving: “A Princess Diaries quote, Lily? Really? This prince is making you super cheesy.”

She smiled and noticed that Kingsley had started his driving. She hesitated for a moment, but then leaned towards the screen and gently knocked on it. Kingsley seemed to get the hint as the screen was immediately lowered.

“Hi,” she said, smiling at Kingsley as he looked at her through the rear-view mirror. “I was just wondering where we are going exactly?”

Kingsley smiled, baring his teeth. “I have been ordered not to say anything, Miss Evans” he said, amusement lacing his voice.

“Oh,” Lily frowned slightly for a second and then let herself fall back against her seat, “well, I suppose I could have expected that since he wouldn’t tell me anything earlier on either.”

“He is rarely a closed book, but he enjoys surprising others,” said Kingsley. Then, after a moment’s pause: “I think you’ll find it’s a good surprise.”

She hadn’t been worried, but his comment still made her smile. “That’s reassuring,” she said.

They drove for roughly twenty minutes before they stopped in what Lily could only describe as an alley, hidden away in the hustle and bustle of London. There were probably thousands of alleys like this one all over London and Lily had never entertained the thought of entering any single one of them.

“Are we here?” she asked.

Kingsley nodded and got out of the car, opening the passenger door for her. She got out – it had luckily stopped raining – and looked around her to see the least glamourous scene laid out in front of her. There were bins filled to the brim with plastic bags as she stared at the back of a grand building she didn’t recognise.

“I’ll take you inside,” said Kingsley and she followed him obediently.

She supposed it was a good thing that this seemed to be the most random place to meet a Prince of Wales for a date. It probably meant that they would have the place – wherever it was or whatever it was – to themselves entirely.

Kingsley opened what looked like a backdoor to the building and took her up a few flights of stairs – apologising for the inconvenience – before they entered what looked like a hallway of a theatre or a cinema.

They walked up to a door, which Kingsley opened and he gestured for her to enter. She did, rounding a corner to find herself in a completely deserted movie theatre, lit up beautifully with candles everywhere and James standing directly in front of the screen, holding Peppermint in his arms.

“Oh my god,” she said as she found herself rushing down the stairs. “You brought Peppermint?”

James laughed, shaking his head. “I knew that was going to be the first thing you would say.”

“You are the absolute best person I know,” she said, practically running and skipping steps. “I can’t believe you would ask your mum if you could bring her precious baby boy with you on a date!” She stood right in front of James now and held out her arms.

James carefully lifted Peppermint, so she could take the cat from him. As soon as the cat was in her arms, it started to purr, rubbing its head against her neck.

“Oh baby,” she cooed, completely awed and enjoying the weight of the fluffy ball or fur in her arms. “Aren’t you just the most beautiful feline prince in the world?”

“I can’t believe I’d say this,” James said, “but I’ve never been more jealous of my cat brother than I am right now.”

Lily looked up at him, sending him a smile and then – before she could change her mind – she stood up on her tiptoes and leaned towards him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Better?” she asked him.

“Significantly,” he said, as he placed a hand on her waist, then – crouching down slightly, so he could meet her eyes more and to – perhaps – deflect her attention from the cat in her arms to himself, he grinned at her. “Hello Lily.”

If the butterflies had erupted in chaos earlier when she had seen Prince James’ car appear, they now made her feel as though she was flying, pulling her up as though invisible strings were attached to her and James and she could spin around in mid-air, holding his mother’s cat in her arms, much like Zac Efron and Zendaya had floated above the circus ring in _The Greatest Showman_.

“Hi James,” she said. His grin grew and she thought about kissing him right then and there. Instead of doing so, though – she didn’t want to seem absolutely desperate after less than five minutes spent in his presence – she buried her face in Peppermint’s fur, which the cat appreciated greatly. “This is easily the best date I’ve ever been on,” she told James when she looked up.

He laughed again. “Honestly?” he asked, his hand moving up her back slightly. “It seems to me a bit early to make such an assessment.”

“No,” she shook her head at him, “the bar – I have to admit – was embarrassingly mediocre, which is both my fault as well as my previous dating partners, but this is like…” she shrugged shyly, “I don’t know… maybe it’s just the company.”

“I did think Peppermint would be a hit.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “I mean… Peppermint is a definite bonus, but clearly you are worth at least 50% of my excitement.”

“Fifty percent,” James snorted, “generous.”

“I know. I’ve been told before.”

They stared at one another for a moment. James looked incredibly handsome, which didn’t surprise her, but she marvelled at how normal he looked, how approachable. Not that she had ever had any trouble approaching him, he had practically opened his arms wide as early as their very first meeting at Buckingham Palace.

And the way he was looking at her now… how he seemed to be drinking her in as much as she was him… she had never felt more wanted, while also completely at ease.

James chuckled then, looking away from her. “It’s insane how badly I want to kiss you,” he said, looking back at her and grinning sheepishly.

“What’s stopping you?” she asked, even though she had decided against kissing him just a minute or so before, because she hadn’t wanted to seem too desperate. Clearly, her desperation didn’t matter all that much to her now that he actually voiced his.

He seemed to consider her words for a second before stepping away from her. “No,” he said, “I’ve got this all planned and I’ve got a very specific moment in mind for our first kiss.”

She laughed. “What?” she asked, disbelievingly.

“Yup,” he said, clearly very proud of himself.

“Well,” she said, “then surprise me.”

He smiled at her before reaching for her hand. His hand wrapped around hers perfectly as he pulled her towards two seats in the middle of the front row. She noticed that a third seat was occupied by a huge pillow she was certain was meant for Peppermint.

Once they stood in front of the seats, James let go off her hand and she placed Peppermint delicately on his princely pillow. The cat took a moment to pat the pillow, making himself comfortable, before he curled up, swishing his tail in satisfaction.

“Okay,” she said, “I believe you now.”

“What?” he asked, sitting down in his seat and pulling at her arm, urging her to sit down next to him. She did and – as she did – took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers, which made him smile.

“That Peppermint is the most spoiled cat in the whole wide world.”

“I don’t believe I ever said that,” he replied.

“You insinuated it.” She used her free hand to rub Peppermint between his ears. “I also think you played a vital part in spoiling this little man, by the way.”

He shrugged. “I can’t say I’m offended. I would even argue that it’s all well-deserved.”

“Oh?” she asked him, raising one of her eyebrows at him. “How so?”

He lifted their hands. “He did kind of make this happen.” She beamed at him and he smiled back, squeezing her hand. “So, are you ready?”

“I mean…” she said, “obviously I am. You brought your cat to our date at an empty movie theatre? Whatever is next, this date is already a resounding success.”

“Good,” he said, reaching under the chair next to him. “You see… I knew you had taken care of the dessert…”

“Mary did,” she corrected him, trying to see what he was doing.

“… so, whoever did it, since that was taken care of, I thought I’d show off my skills as a chef.” He got out two plates, which seemed to be covered by catering dishes. He handed one to her and raised an eyebrow as if he was challenging her. “So, I’ll ask again… are you ready to eat the best meal you’ve ever had?”

She raised her eyebrow as well. “Bold claim, since you know Mary is my best friend.” James gave her an exasperated look, so she took the plate from him. “But yes… I can’t wait to try it.”

“There we go then,” he said. “Three, two, one…” he lifted the lid and a plate of meaty spaghetti Bolognese was revealed. She laughed loudly.

“Oh my god!”

James seemed almost shy all of a sudden. “I had Remus try it earlier and he said it was good. I don’t think he said it to spare my feelings.”

“Oh James,” she said, she felt a surge of affection rush over her, “thank you so much. I can’t believe you actually made this yourself.”

He took out some cutlery and handed it to her. She gratefully took it.

“I have to say selfish reasons were involved,” he said. “I could hardly ask the cooks at Buckingham Palace to prepare a three-course dinner for two. Even if I had asked, my mum would most definitely find out.”

“Would you really stop at three?” she asked him.

He laughed. “Believe me, I’ve had to attend far too many formal dinners in my lifetime. There is no way you’re still hungry after the third course.”

“I trust your judgement.”

“Good,” he said. “I hope that means I picked the right film to watch as well.” He placed his plate on his lap and then reached for his phone, typing out a quick message. “At first I thought spaghetti was best enjoyed while watching _The Lady and the Tramp_ …” he grinned at her, “… but then I realised Peppermint would be most offended if we were to watch a film in which her species was ridiculed and her worst enemy glorified.”

“Absolutely,” she told him, “you made the right call.”

“So,” he continued, “then I realised that since Hans is no longer in the picture, I would probably really enjoy _Frozen II_.” He looked at her expectantly and when she felt her mouth widen further, he smiled as well. “Do you agree?”

“Wholeheartedly,” she said.

“Excellent,” he said and then he pointed to her plate. “Now, tuck in and I’ll ask them to start playing the film.”

He sent another message to whomever was in charge of getting the film to start and a few seconds later the lights dimmed further and the screen lit up with the familiar Disney castle. She sat back contentedly and took her first bite of the spaghetti, which was – perhaps she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was – quite tasty.

“Good?” he asked. He sounded nervous.

“The best.”

* * *

“I’m so full,” she said. Her legs were in James’ lap. They had ended up there about half an hour into the _Frozen II_. To be honest, her neck was in a pretty awkward position, but she couldn’t care less. She enjoyed the feel of James’ hand on her ankle too much to move her feet elsewhere.

“Aren’t you glad I have an aversion to meals with over three courses?” His fingers tickled her ankle, making her squirm slightly.

“Stop!” she said as a laugh escaped her. “But yes… thank you for sharing your infinite wisdom with me.”

“Not so much wisdom as having had to experience countless of dinner since I was sixteen years old,” he answered. “Especially the first few dinners I would highly overestimate how much I could eat before I would feel sick. I spent quite a few nights feeling miserable.”

“Poor you,” she said emphatically, turning towards him slightly so she could see his face. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to grow up like that.”

“A lot less interesting than you think, probably,” he replied. “What about you, though?” He shook her ankle a little to emphasise his question. “Where did you grow up?”

“Cokeworth,” she answered. “It’s in the north of England.” She could tell that he wanted to know more, so she continued. “I was born and raised there and didn’t leave until I left for university.”

“And you have a sister,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him pointedly. “As you know very well.”

He ducked his head, trying to hide his smile. “I knew this would come back to bite me.”

She laughed. “Again, I’m not offended. I’d rather you think I’m attractive.”

“Seriously no doubt about that.”

The look in his eyes was smouldering and she wanted to giggle.

“So, good date?” he asked.

“Very, very, very good date,” she told him, reaching up to quickly pet Peppermint on the pillow as well. “Everything I would want.”

“Yeah?” he asked. “I actually had one more thing planned. Unless you’re too stuffed?”

She sat up, intrigued. “I think I’ll manage,” she told him. “What is it?”

He slowly pushed her legs off his lap and stood up. “When you’re a prince there are a few things you’re supposed to be good at and my mother saw to it that I took my lessons very seriously…”

She looked up at him. “Oh god,” she said, “please tell me you didn’t also bring a horse.”

“What?” he let out a loud laugh. “A horse?”

“Yes,” she said, flushing slightly, “aren’t princes supposed to be able to ride a horse? Preferably a white one to sweep every charming young lady off her feet?”

He chuckled. “I feel like my mother would agree with you, but I was actually talking about something else.” He bowed and held out his hand. “Miss Evans, may I have this dance?” She thought she would melt as she placed her hand in his and he pulled her close, his other hand on her waist.

“There is no music, though,” she said softly. She didn’t know why she didn’t speak up more. Perhaps she was just out of breath or maybe it had everything to do with the fact that the pull was so strong now that she was utterly overwhelmed. So much so that she was nearly speechless.

He smiled down at her. “Wait a second…”

Then, and she thought that this was the moment that – even though this was their first date only – she knew she would not want to let him go any time soon, perhaps not ever, because as soon as the notes of the song he had selected started to play, she started to laugh so hard that tears started to roll down her cheeks and her stomach started to ache.

James laughed as well, while he simultaneously started to sway to the music and sang the lyrics under his breath. “There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her. And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try, you want to… kiss the girl.”

Her laughing slowly ceased and she placed her ear against his heart, hearing it beat steadily as she felt his voice vibrate in his chest. His voice calmed her and the way he slowly lead her in their dance was very attractive to her.

The song played and played, James twirled her in his arms, her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle and placed his chin on top of her head. She leaned against him and as the final words of the song played, she turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

“Kiss the girl,” she sang, “go on and kiss the girl…”

The song ended, but their eyes remained locked. She breathed hard, her eyes falling to his lips, while his did the same to hers. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered his head as she stood up on her tiptoes. Their noses touched, she could feel his breath on her lips and then softly, ever so softly their lips touched and Lily was pretty certain her heart stopped beating as it was so full that it burst.

* * *

**Peppermint The Cat**   
_Online_

wow

can i just…

wow

I know.

like…

we are so good at this?

I feel like I should be more creative, but…

I think you broke my brain.

i have literally not been able to stop thinking  
about how perfectly we fit

I don’t even know how I managed to get   
home.

that would be kingsley

he drove you home

Yes, I know.  
I distinctly remember that you were there   
with me.

good

glad i made an impression

You so did.

That was the best date I’ve ever been on.

By far.

You’re clearly the king of first dates.

i’m honoured

You brought Peppermint, you cooked, we  
watched Frozen II, you asked me to dance   
to the best song in the world and then…

the best moment in my life

hands down

i’m not even being dramatic

No, I agree.

I didn’t know I could feel like this?

What did you do to me?

Disney really doesn’t lie, huh?

about what?

A prince’s kiss wakes you up.

I think you did so well that I can never   
sleep again.

and you are such a great kisser that i will never  
have to wonder if i will ever be turned into a  
frog again

your kiss works like a charm

i’ve become immune to all evil spells cast my  
way

OMG

I’m so desperate.

I just want to snog again. For hours and   
hours and hours and hours on end.

i won’t say no

do you want me to send kingsley your way?  
he can come and pick you up

James…

We can’t.

why not?

Because I don’t think I’ll be able to stop at   
just a snog and I’m a good girl.

Also… my friends will be really worried.

then when can i see you again?

i know that i’m probably supposed to wait for  
a few more hours but that would just be a  
waste of time

Yes! I agree!

Such a waste of time!

If you know, you know, right?

At least… I never thought that before, I   
thought it was super naïve before, but   
now I know that I was so wrong.  
  
At last I see the light!

and it’s like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light!

and it’s like the sky is new

And it’s warm and real and bright,

and the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything looks different

now that i see you

<3

<3

James?

yeah?

I really, really, really like you.

i really, really, really like you too

I also think I’m in way over my head.

But it doesn’t scare me.

I’m not freaking you out either, right?

definitely not

you’re the fairest maid i’ve ever seen

also the funniest

the wisest

the kindest

the softest

Stop! You’re making me blush!

Also: you’re way better at complimenting  
me than I am at complimenting you.

Did your mum also make you take classes  
in wooing? If so, you can tell her that her  
money was well spent.

Not now obviously.

no

not now

Hey James?

yes lily?

Is Peppermint still with you?

no

he’s terribly homesick

doesn’t know what to do with himself

last time he stayed over at my place he got  
sick all over

again: not being dramatic

My poor baby!

My precious little boy!

i know it’s super sad

i can never give him early morning cuddles

maybe i can convince someone else to help  
me with that

not now

but in the future

To the future!

But James, since Peppermint isn’t there…

Do you want to watch “The Lady and the Tramp”?

this is the night

it’s a beautiful night

and we call it bella notte

Is that a yes?

just let me log in to disney+

Okay. Let me know when you’re ready.

always, lily, always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you think! *Giddy!*


	11. The Socials - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans is 28 years old and far too busy saving - according to her friends - the world to enjoy an epic romance. If you were to ask her, she would say that the last thing she needs is a complicating relationship that will distract her from all that she deems important: 1) her organisation for teens and young adults: Exceed Expectations, 2) her friends and family, 3) Mary's Instagram cooking vlog, 4) her favourite novels, 5) her favourite shows and films, 6) actually going to bed before midnight.
> 
> Enter Prince James, heir to the British throne and the world's most eligible bachelor. There is no way she will allow him to sweep her off her feet. It's out of the question. It screams trouble. Yet... it only takes a taste, because - as Mary always likes to say - sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to see that you guys liked the date! Thank you for all your comments and encouragement. I'm super tired, but really wanted to post this tonight. :)

**The Holy Trinity  
** Mary, Marlene, You

Uhm… girls?  
[Image attached.]

**Mary**  
OMG! This is so romantic!  
  


 **Marlene  
** That boy is EAGER.  
Mary, when do you think he’ll pop the  
question?

**Mary  
** It’s imminent.

IMMINENT, I say!  
  


Girls, stop!

James didn’t send these.

**Mary  
** WHAT?!

**Marlene**  
God no… Lily, please tell me it’s not who  
I think it is!  
  
If yes… BURN THEM!

No! Don’t worry.

It’s not Sev.

**Marlene  
** I can’t believe you still call him that.  
  
He doesn’t deserve it.  
  
Like… at all.

I know. Old habits…

**Mary  
** But if it’s not Prince Charming, who sent them?

They’re clearly expensive.

Wait… did you get the vase with it?

Yes! They were delivered around noon.

I was convinced they’d been sent to the  
wrong person.

But Ted carried them over and he said my  
name was really on the envelope that  
came with it.

**Marlene  
** I can’t believe you wrote this much, but didn’t  
tell us who sent them yet.

LOL!

Sorry!

The thing is…

Gosh… I can’t even type it.

**Marlene  
** That bad?

I mean… it can’t be worse than Snape.

*VOMITS*

**Mary  
** Marls, don’t be mean. You know Lily doesn’t  
like it when you bring him up.

**Marlene  
** It’s just that he’s the WORST.

I reluctantly agree.

But…

Can I tell you who these are from now?

**Mary  
** I’M DYING HERE! THE SUSPENSE!

It’s Queen Euphemia.

**Marlene  
** WAIT  
  
WHAT?

**Mary  
** WHAT?!

OMG

**Marlene**  
No offense, because you’re great, but:  
what for?

**Mary  
** No offense, Marls, but it’s OBVIOUS.

**Marlene  
** How is it obvious?

Yes, please enlighten me.

I did not see this coming.

**Mary  
** Well, duh… her son is in complete LUST with  
you.

She is his mother and a queen.

She knows.

James is not in lust with me.

**Mary  
** Uhm… excuse me.

He nearly snogged your face off.

**Marlene  
** He wanted to see you again, like, three  
seconds after you left.

Plus… he suggested morning cuddles…!!!

I am never sending you a screenshot of  
our conversations again.

**Marlene  
** Only because you know we are right.

**Mary  
** Also, you’re not that evil and you’re too  
much in LUST with him too, so… you will need  
to share and gloat!

OMG!

I do not gloat!

I’m just…

Okay, yes, I AM in lust, I suppose.

But I also really, really, really like him.

 **Marlene  
** Babe

We know!

**Mary  
** And we live vicariously through you.

But… you think she knows, Mary?

Truly?

**Mary  
** Well, what did the card say?

Uhm…

**Mary  
** OMG

WHAT?!

She thanks me for taking such good care  
of her son.

**Mary  
** Squealing!

**Marlene  
** OMG

I’m cackling!

CACKLING!

Stop!

This isn’t funny!

 **Marlene  
** I  
CAN  
NOT  
STOP  
CACKLING!

Thanks, Marlene…

**Marlene  
** LITERALLY  
CAN  
NO  
LONGER  
BREATHE

 **Mary  
** This is such good news, though, Lily!

She approves!  
She is clearly so excited about it that she  
sent you actual flowers in a vase.

How would she know, though?

James definitely didn’t tell her.

Do you think she spies on him?

**Marlene  
** Lil, he’s a prince.  
  
The heir to the throne.

Mummy will know EVERYTHING.

You think?

**Mary  
** Don’t know if I agree exactly.  
She seems like a cool person and I think  
she won’t spy on anyone.

But if he’s anything like you and you’ve  
literally been walking on sunshine…

**Marlene  
** Also… he brought HER cat to your date?  
  


Peppermint sometimes stays with him,  
though.

Never for a sleepover, because he is  
homesick.

 **  
Marlene  
** OMG

The fact that you say that like it’s the most  
NORMAL thing to say, shows that you are  
too far gone.

**Mary  
** I told you.

She is INFATUATED!

What do I do, though?

Do I tell James?

Do I not tell him?

**Marlene  
** Obviously you tell him.

She’s his mum.  
You need to tell him.

You’re right.

Do you think he’ll freak out?

**Mary  
** For a minute maybe.

**Marlene  
** He’s too crazy about you to care for much  
longer than that.

Okay.

So…

Okay.

I’ll do it now.

I’ll feel nervous if I wait too much longer.

**Marlene  
** Good girl!

**Mary  
** Send screenshots!

**Marlene  
** Good luck, babe.

* * *

**Peppermint The Cat**   
_Online_

Do you have time to chat?

always

why ask?

I know.

I just didn’t want to interrupt anything.

you could never interrupt

how are you?

you look beautiful

LOL!

What?

You haven’t seen me!

i don’t need to see you

you always look beautiful

it’s a fact

You are too charming.

there is no such thing as that

ask my mother

she will say i’m the exact right amount of  
charming

Yes, about that.

about what?

Your mother.

this sounds ominous

what’s going on?

She sent me a vase of flowers.

A note was included.

She thanked me for taking such good care  
of you.

James?

sorry

just literally spat out my tea

That’s the most quintessentially British  
response the heir to the throne could have.  
  


she thanked you for taking good care of me?

not doubting your intelligence here

but is there any room for misinterpretation?

[Image attached.]

See for yourself.

oh

oh f*ck

I know.

perfect interpretation

i don’t know why i doubted you

i have known my mum for 28 years

should i have expected any less?

I’m sorry if this upsets you.

what?

me?

this is my mum and she is sending you flowers  
and writing you messages that leave little to be  
misinterpreted

i should be sorry

and i am

so sorry

what was i thinking?

asking mum if i could bring peppermint

You are upset.

I’m sorry.

I just wanted to tell you, because it didn’t  
feel right to keep it from you.

no

lily

i swear i’m not upset

i’m just annoyed with her for upsetting you and  
for thinking that this was in any way okay

She probably was just excited.

she will be

but it’s still not okay

she should have talked to me about this first

she should have asked me if her suspicions were  
correct and if she could send you flowers

she shouldn’t have just done it

so maybe i am upset

but i am upset with my mum

not you

never you

Those are big words.

If this is going to go somewhere, I’m going  
to be upset with you at one point and you  
are going to be upset with me. 

sounds fake

but okay

Really, James…

It’s just flowers, a vase and a note.

I’m not upset.

The flowers and vase are actually great.

I was just… overwhelmed? 

are you sure?

Yes, I’m sure.

okay

i just…

my mum is great like 95% of the time?

she’s just…

she sometimes thinks she needs to help me  
and she does so in ways that are  
incomprehensible sometimes

She clearly loves you a great deal.

just imagine what she would do for peppermint

if this is what she does for me, what does she do  
for her favourite son?

You are truly ridiculous sometimes.

and you are too perfect most of the time

most people would freak out over this and  
rightfully so

Well, you are such an excellent kisser, I do  
not want to give that up just yet.

that’s it huh

All there is to it.

objectification has never felt sweeter

lily?

Yes?

do you want to come over tonight?

it can just be a drink

a cup of tea even

i know you’ve got work tomorrow

I was going to say it’s probably not a good  
idea, but I want to say yes.

then say yes

please?

*puppy eyes*

promise my mum won’t be there

LOL!

Hmmmmm…

It means that I have to tell Mary that I  
can’t try her spiced pumpkin soup  
tonight.

that’s a yes

right?

Yes, James.

That’s a yes.

can’t wait

kingsley will pick you up

Not here at EE, though!

They will recognise him. 

all right

i’ll talk to kingsley and will message you  
in a bit

Perfect!

lily?

Yes?

can’t wait to see you

Me too, James, me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Euphemia, huh? ;)


End file.
